Immortel
by Shanyra
Summary: Sebastian se souvient encore du maître qu'il a servi il y a plus de cent vingt ans de cela. Ses souvenirs remontent soudain à la surface lorsqu'il aperçoit une chose pour le moins inattendue dans un petit café de New York : Ciel Phantomhive.
1. Chapitre I

_Ta~dam ! Voici donc ma nouvelle traduction. __C'est un projet que je prépare depuis quelques longs mois et que j'avais en tête depuis... bien plus longtemps que ça encore. Il__ me tient tout particulièrement à coeur. Parce que l'histoire est différente, parce qu'elle est extr__êmement bien écrite, parce que les sentiments y sont si bien dosés. C'est lent, c'est beau, c'est mélancolique, c'est doux, c'est cruel. Cette histoire m'a marquée tout simplement. __J'espère que je lui rendrai hommage et qu'elle vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi - si c'est possible. __L'histoire nous vient de Madame Zoni. Vous trouverez tous les liens sur mon profil. Laissez-lui un petit mot à l'occasion, elle le mérite - et puis elle comprend le français a little bit.  
__Et pour finir, un grand merci à ma beta, Ruize-chan, pour son aide._

_Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi. Ni l'univers, ni les personnages, ni même l'histoire. Le bad..._

* * *

**Immortel**  
_une histoire de Kuroshitsuji_  
_par Zoni_

**Chapitre I**

Le regret.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses que nous, démons, nous trouvons incapables de ressentir. Tout comme les humains, nous possédons une myriade d'émotions, si ce n'est plus. Il nous est néanmoins possible de les contenir, de nous y arracher. Les mortels ne disposent pas d'une telle retenue. Ce sont des créatures impulsives qui profitent de l'instant présent et se complaisent dans la souffrance qu'il leur laisse une fois passé.

De toutes ces nombreuses émotions que nous possédons, le regret n'est pas une chose que nous ressentons très souvent. Notre entendement nous en préserve. Nous ne nous lions pas. Nous ne nous impliquons pas outre mesure. Tout comme un humain ne dévorerait pas un animal de compagnie ; nous savons garder nos distances. De toute mon interminable vie, je peux compter le nombre de mes regrets sur les doigts d'une seule de mes deux mains. Le seul fait réellement marquant est que deux d'entre eux ont eu lieu au cours de ces cent-cinquante dernières années. La chose que je regrette le plus au monde est d'avoir quitté le service de Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

Peu avant son quatorzième anniversaire, feu mon jeune maître a atteint son objectif. Les dernières personnes responsables de ses tortures, après avoir mis feu à sa maison et détruit sa famille, ont été retrouvées. J'ai arraché la tête du dernier d'entre eux de mes propres mains. Sur ce geste, j'avais rempli ma part supposée du contrat. Tout ce qu'il avait souhaité, je l'avais réalisé. Le temps était enfin venu de satisfaire la faim qui me rongeait depuis plus de trois ans et demi. Son âme, si parfaite et singulièrement alléchante, serait la récompense pour mes loyaux services et la dévotion sans faille que je lui avais portée. Cependant, alors que je m'agenouillais face à lui, prêt à m'emparer de ce qu'il m'offrait, une effroyable révélation me frappa. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être celui qui mettrait un terme à sa vie. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à dévorer son âme.

J'avais échoué à garder mes distances vis-à-vis de lui. Quelque part en chemin, j'en étais venu à me soucier sincèrement de mon Jeune Maître. J'étais conscient de l'aimer. Je l'avais déjà réalisé précédemment, mais l'effet que cela produisit sur moi en cet instant fut saisissant. Je savais depuis longtemps qu'à la toute fin, je devrais m'emparer de son âme. C'était l'accord que nous avions passé, un des termes qui scellait notre entente. Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais opposé au contrat, jamais je n'avais pensé à le révoquer. Ces mots sont excessivement trompeurs, ils donnent l'impression qu'une telle chose est aisée. C'est faux. Toutefois, j'ai réalisé à ce moment là une chose qui ne me laissait plus aucune autre option. Son existence signifiait plus à mes yeux que mes idéaux égoïstes, qui depuis des siècles n'avaient pas été remis en cause.

Je pris ma décision avec une facilité déconcertante. Si j'étais incapable de lui ôter son âme, je savais que je ne pouvais pas non plus rester à son service. Sa vie, déjà si marquée par les ténèbres et la souffrance, ne serait que plus corrompue par ma présence à ses côtés. Mon départ ne le laisserait pas sans défense. En partant, je savais que les autres domestiques veilleraient sur lui. Je rédigeai une lettre à l'attention de Tanaka, contenant un prétexte bancal à mon départ. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce dont il s'agissait. Mon Jeune Maître serait en sécurité, on s'occuperait de lui. Il vivrait.

Cette nuit-là, je me rendis dans sa chambre longtemps après qu'il se soit endormi. Je passai plus d'une heure à le regarder dormir sans rien faire d'autre. Après avoir attendu aussi longtemps que je pus m'y risquer, je me penchai sur son visage et respirai le parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Je déposai un baiser sur son front. Puis je partis. Cette nuit, cet instant, est ce que je regrette le plus. Le quitter fut la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eue à faire. Pour quelqu'un qui a vécu aussi longtemps que moi, cette constatation est loin d'être futile.

Il m'était impossible de détruire l'accord que lui et moi avions passé. Même mon évidente violation des termes dont nous avions convenus n'annulerait pas le contrat. Notre pacte était éternel, de même que ses manifestations. Il a probablement porté la marque du contrat jusqu'au jour de sa mort. La mienne est encore présente au dos de ma main gauche. Mais j'avais malgré tout un moyen de rompre certaines des obligations qu'il imposait. Je coupai le lien qu'il nous offrait et fermai la petite partie de mon esprit qui me permettait de l'entendre lorsqu'il m'appelait. Je savais qu'il le ferait. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait et ne me trouverait plus nulle part, lorsqu'il réaliserait que je ne vaquais pas à mes occupations, que je ne lui préparais pas son thé. Je ne voulais pas avoir à entendre sa voix alors qu'il se demanderait pourquoi je ne m'étais pas précipité à ses côtés dès l'instant où il m'avait appelé. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être pour le mieux. J'ai tenté d'oublier le jeune comte que j'avais servi autrefois.

Il y a seulement un an de cela, après avoir passé un contrat avec mon nouveau maître, j'ai décidé de découvrir ce qu'il était advenu de Ciel Phantomhive. Tellement de temps avait passé, même pour quelqu'un comme moi, que je ne m'attendais pas à la douleur qui me submergea à la découverte de sa mort. Je ne m'étais pas bercé d'illusions quant au fait qu'il serait toujours en vie. Cependant, je fus surpris et peiné d'apprendre qu'il décédait deux ans seulement après mon départ. Même si j'avais été là, j'aurais été incapable de le sauver. Quelle que soit leur fidélité ou leur compétence, ses serviteurs n'auraient rien pu faire pour le sauver des griffes de l'assassin qui s'est emparé de sa vie. La pneumonie. Les humains sont des êtres si fragiles.

* * *

Je fus invoqué accidentellement il y a un an par un homme au bord du désespoir. Assailli par quelqu'un disposant d'une arme de gros calibre mais doté de peu de jugeote, John Anderson était sur le point de crever au sommet d'un amas de nourriture pourrie et de déchets. Depuis lors, il est mon maître. Ses idées contradictoires en ce qui concerne les forts et les faibles m'ont tout d'abord intrigué. Mais je le vois à présent tel qu'il est – une créature répugnante qui ne mérite même pas d'être comptée parmi les hommes. J'ai rencontré des milliers de personnes, des personnes qui m'ont vendu leur âme en échange du bonheur fugace que je pouvais leur apporter. Peu furent aussi déraisonnables que lui. Le bonheur de John Anderson ne tourne qu'autour d'une seule et unique chose : l'argent. Son voeu le plus cher n'est pas de vivre, ni même de protéger quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Il ne recherche pas la vengeance, il ne se soucie même pas de ce qu'il a pu advenir de ceux qui l'ont attaqué. La seule chose qui le préoccupe est son compte en banque. Son souhait consiste à amasser une somme d'argent colossale. La richesse est la requête la plus absurde qu'un homme puisse formuler envers ceux de mon espèce. Une chose si fugace et insensée... un peu comme sa propre vie. Je me demande parfois s'il saisit pleinement ce qu'implique notre contrat. La plupart de mes anciens maîtres ont insisté pour me donner un nom, une dernière bribe de contrôle avant que leur existence ne touche à son terme. Ce ne fut pas le cas de M. Anderson. Il m'intima de prendre le nom que je voulais, quel qu'il soit, peu désireux de devoir y réfléchir par lui-même. J'obéis, et reste encore aujourd'hui Sebastian Michaelis.

La même impitoyable indifférence est présente dans chaque aspect de sa vie. Il travaille la journée en tant que trader à Wall Street. La nuit, il se délecte dans la drogue et dans la compagnie des femmes. Bien que son but soit de faire fortune, il passe plus de temps à dépenser son argent qu'à en amasser. Je ne peux pas affirmer avec certitude si c'est dû à son ineptie ou si au contraire, il s'agit d'une tentative follement ingénieuse pour éviter d'atteindre le terme de notre contrat. A l'occasion, je dois subir quelque humiliation pour son petit plaisir personnel. Je l'abhorre.

Je ne vois qu'un seul avantage à être à son service. Ma présence n'est requise qu'une seule fois par jour, rarement au-delà. Lorsqu'il a besoin de moi, il insiste pour utiliser un téléphone potable qu'il conserve uniquement à ces fins. Il ne l'a employé qu'une seule fois auparavant. En toute autre occasion, je suis censé rester hors de sa vue et de son esprit. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il loue un appartement, réservé à mon usage personnel. Cet arrangement me convient, tant que je n'ai pas à interagir avec lui plus qu'il n'est absolument nécessaire. Pour mon maître, la situation est idéale. En ce qui me concerne, j'estime que notre contrat arrive bientôt à son terme. Après tout, il n'a pas spécifié ce qu'il considérait comme étant une somme d'argent colossale.

Le monde qui m'entoure a fait d'étonnants progrès au cours des cent vingt-deux dernières années. Mais d'un autre côté, il me semble que les choses sont restées exactement telles qu'elles l'étaient alors. Les fiacres ont été remplacés par des voitures, les jeunes garçons qui distribuaient le journal par la presse de rue, mais les villes garderont toujours une atmosphère qui leur est propre. Les rues de New York sont aussi bourdonnantes ce matin que celles de Londres un siècle plus tôt. Les gens s'occupent toujours de leurs affaires sans prêter attention aux autres.

Ce matin, les chantiers et la circulation me poussent à partir à la découverte d'une portion de la ville qui m'est peu familière. Une partie des tâches qui m'ont été confiées par M. Anderson consiste à lui apporter son café et des pâtisseries de sa boulangerie favorite chaque matin. Il ne me croit pas capable de les faire moi-même. Ses goûts sont très particuliers et il n'accepte qu'une seule enseigne. Cela dit, ce matin cette boulangerie se trouve être fermée. Même moi, je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Il n'existe pas d'autres magasins affiliés, et je risque l'enfer à aller dans un endroit différent pour sa commande.

Je pousse une double porte et entre pour faire la queue à la suite des autres clients. Il y a au moins une douzaine de personnes devant moi. Apparemment, ma torture se doit d'être lente et douloureuse aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas les cafés. Il y règne une odeur de vanille artificielle et de cannelle bon marché. Il n'y rien d'attractif dans ce qu'ils proposent ou dans les produits qu'ils vendent. Ils sont tout aussi futiles que les clients qui les fréquentent.

Bien que le café soit un endroit calme, la file d'attente semble malgré tout bruyante à mes oreilles sensibles. A mes yeux, toutes ces petites boutiques sont identiques. Je passe le temps en observant les autres clients. Les humains sont de curieuses créatures. Les examiner et comparer leurs différences m'amuse un peu. Étrangement, je me retrouve à me demander quelle sorte de punition je devrai subir pour ne pas être allé à la boulangerie habituelle. Je contemple un punk en face de moi puis un couple de personnes âgées assis dans le coin. Mais peu importe ma distraction, rien ne peut effacer le bruit que ma conscience intercepte.

Hors de ma vue, au comptoir, se tient un client en train de passer commande et dont la voix me semble très familière. Je me demande un moment pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que je réalise : l'accent n'est plus aussi prononcé que dans mon souvenir mais je reconnais ce ton impérieux et décidé. Elle ne m'est pas seulement familière, non, c'est la même. Aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître. Une voix identique à celle que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'entendre depuis plus d'un siècle. Quelle incroyable coïncidence dans ce monde où chaque individu possède sa propre singularité.

Le client reçoit sa commande et la queue avance tandis que celui-ci marche vers la sortie. Il sort de la file d'attente et mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le coup de la surprise. A quelques pas de moi, se dirigeant vers la porte, se trouve Ciel Phantomhive. Jeune, fier et imposant, il est exactement le même que lorsque je l'ai quitté. Jusqu'au cache-oeil de soie noire qui couvre son oeil droit.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre II

_Parce que contre toute attente, la terre ne s'est pas encore arrêtée de tourner, voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci à ceux qui m'ont lue et laissé un petit mot.  
__Et surtout, joyeux Noël et bonne année d'avance !_

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Sa tenue est différente, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi : la personne qui vient de me dépasser est Ciel Phantomhive. Non pas quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, ou un garçon avec les mêmes airs. Je suis absolument certain que c'est lui. Impossible. Ridicule. Et pourtant vrai. Moins d'une demi-seconde s'est écoulée depuis qu'il a quitté la pièce et je sais déjà ce que je dois faire. Je me retourne, sors de la file et le suis.

C'est à peine si j'entends le tintement de la clochette suspendue à la porte du café lorsque je déboule dans la rue animée. Je regarde de tous les côtés, tâchant de déterminer quel chemin il a pris. Je le repère facilement au milieu des quelques piétons qui arpentent le trottoir. Les magasins ne sont pas encore bondés, et beaucoup sont même encore fermés. Peu de monde nous sépare tandis que nous remontons la rue à grands pas. Il avance à une allure soutenue, comme s'il était habitué à emprunter cette route. Bien que la distance entre nous se réduise petit à petit, il reste trop éloigné pour que je puisse le rattraper sans courir. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je compte faire lorsque je serai face à lui. Je sais seulement que je dois le rejoindre.

Devant moi, son pas se fait plus pressant. Il lève la tête vers une ruelle avant de s'y rendre. Ignorant les passants autour de lui, il tourne et disparaît au coin de la rue. Je le suis. La ruelle est longue et étroite, cernée des deux côtés par des murs de brique. Quelques poubelles traînent d'un côté mais à part ça, le reste de l'allée est relativement propre et complètement désert.

« Attendez, s'il vous plaît », appelé-je.

Je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce qu'il s'arrête. Pas dans ce coin de la ville, pas dans cette situation. Aucune personne normalement constituée ne le ferait. Cependant, il ralentit. Un. Deux. Au bout du troisième pas, il se retourne légèrement pour me dévisager.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, son visage s'empreint d'incrédulité. Son expression se change rapidement en surprise, puis en appréhension. Il murmure mon nom si bas que j'ai peine à l'entendre :

« Sebastian. »

Le moindre doute que j'aurais pu avoir, la moindre pensée quant au fait que ç'aurait pu ne pas être lui s'évanouit instantanément. La personne en face de moi est bien Ciel Phantomhive. Mais comment ? Toutes les informations que j'ai trouvées sur lui m'ont révélé qu'il est mort peu après mon départ. Rien n'aurait pu m'inciter à penser qu'il était en vie, et définitivement pas sous cette apparence. Même si je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici, je suis tout aussi surpris que lui. Je pense néanmoins supporter le choc un peu mieux. Ses mains tremblent, serrées autour du sac blanc qui contient son café. Dans un souffle, je murmure :

« Jeune Maître.  
— Alors », commence-t-il.

Il prend une grande inspiration qu'il expire brusquement. Tout en se redressant et en raffermissant la prise sur son sac, il se recompose et efface son air surpris. Son oeil découvert ne quitte jamais les miens.

« Après tout ce temps, tu es finalement venu chercher ton dû. »

Le siècle passé ne semble faire aucune différence pour lui. La première chose qui traverse son esprit et ses lèvres est notre transaction inachevée. J'aurais espéré quelque chose d'autre de sa part, si bien sûr je m'étais attendu à me retrouver dans une telle situation. Si j'avais voulu prendre son âme, je l'aurais déjà fait. J'espérais qu'il aurait réalisé cet état de fait après mon départ. Apparemment, ce n'était qu'un espoir vain. Il semblerait qu'il y ait de nombreuses choses que je ne parvienne pas à saisir.

« Je ne suis pas là pour votre âme, je lui réponds. Toutefois, Jeune Maître, comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours... là ? »

Je ne vois pas comment le lui demander de façon plus diplomate. Des dizaines d'autres questions me sont venues à l'esprit, celle-ci s'est simplement imposée en premier. Je ne comprends pas. Et je n'apprécie pas les situations qui me laissent dans le trouble. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de la sorte. Lorsque je l'ai quitté il y a de cela plus d'un siècle, j'ai pensé ne plus jamais le revoir. Ne plus jamais lui reparler. Je me disais que je ne m'impliquerai plus jamais avec personne. Et en un instant, tout ce que je croyais a été remis en question.

Derrière lui, la silhouette effilée d'une limousine s'avance dans une ruelle perpendiculaire. Le Jeune Maître tourne les yeux vers elle et fixe les vitres teintées. Il se retourne vers moi mais ignore complètement ma question.

« Je dois partir. »

Il tourne les talons et ouvre la portière du véhicule, prêt à grimper à l'intérieur. A cet instant, je sais que je dois prendre une décision. J'ignore pourquoi il est toujours en vie. D'un autre côté, je réalise aussi que je m'en contre-fiche. Curieusement, je ressens une grande vague de soulagement au simple fait qu'il soit là. Je peux choisir de le laisser repartir dans cette voiture. Je pourrais le laisser s'en aller et tenir ainsi la promesse que je me suis faite de ne jamais plus interférer dans sa vie après mon départ. Ou je pourrais m'y immiscer une fois encore, même si ce n'est que pour un moment.

A l'instant où cette pensée traverse mon esprit, ma décision est prise. Je me suis menti à moi-même la première fois que je suis parti. Mais ce temps est à présent révolu. Avant qu'il n'entre dans le véhicule, je l'interpelle à nouveau :  
« Une minute. »

Ses mains se resserrent sur la portière mais il suspend son geste et se tourne face à moi. Il ne reste aucune trace de la peur qui étreignait son visage il y a quelques secondes. Le doute et l'incertitude ont pris sa place. Hésite-t-il à rester ou au contraire à partir ? Faiblesse passagère qu'il laisse filtrer avant de reprendre rapidement un air de feinte indifférence.

« Si mon âme ne t'intéresse pas, alors nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble, démon. »

Il me fixe froidement un instant, attendant que je réplique. Je n'ai pas de réponse à lui fournir, mais je sais par contre ce que je veux de lui. Je m'incline, une main sur le coeur, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis plus d'un siècle.

« En tant qu'ancien serviteur, je désire obtenir le droit de m'entretenir avec mon maître. »

La formalité de la phrase jure avec l'époque. Puisqu'il m'a été donné une nouvelle opportunité de rencontrer mon Jeune Maître et ce malgré ma volonté de m'en éloigner, j'aimerais pouvoir disposer de plus de temps pour pouvoir parler avec lui. Notre contrat reste intact bien que j'aie négligé ses ordres pendant si longtemps. Bien que je l'aie abandonné. En dépit de ma négligence, j'obéirai quelle que soit la décision qu'il prendra.

Il m'examine, comme s'il cherchait la réponse à une question que j'ignore. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi il pense. Le silence s'étire, et je reste à me demander s'il ne va pas tout simplement me planter là sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Mais au lieu de ça, il baisse légèrement la tête. Lentement, il répond :  
« Très bien, mais je dois partir à présent. Quand ?  
— Est-ce que ce soir vous conviendrait ? »

Mon emploi du temps pour la journée est vide, mais je ne doute pas que John Anderson saura le remplir de tâches peu plaisantes à effectuer. Mon retard s'accumule. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elles me prendront, mais une chose est sûre, mon maître ne me laissera pas empiéter sur sa soirée. Je trouve déconcertant de devoir arranger un rendez-vous avec mon ancien maître. Ça ne me semble pas naturel. Il acquiesce sans rien ajouter.

« Y a-t-il un endroit où vous désirez que nous nous retrouvions, ou préférez vous que je vous rejoigne ? demandé-je.  
— Je viendrai à toi », répond-il.

Ce n'est pas une question. Je sors un carnet d'une de mes poches ainsi qu'un stylo et griffonne rapidement l'adresse de mon appartement. Je franchis la distance qui nous sépare et lui tends le papier. Ses doigts fins le saisissent, prenant soin d'éviter tout contact. Il me lance un autre long regard brûlant et disparaît enfin dans la limousine. Le doux grondement du moteur est le seul avertissement qui m'est donné avant qu'elle ne s'en aille et me laisse seul dans la ruelle à me demander exactement ce qu'il vient de se passer.

* * *

John Anderson n'est pas quelqu'un de charismatique. A dire vrai, il ressemble à un crapaud : petit, chauve et empâté. Je me tiens dans sa salle à manger tandis que lui me fixe au travers de ses lunettes à monture épaisse. Son regard passe de moi au sac et au gobelet noirs et roses que je lui ai rapportés du café. Il renifle avec un air de dégoût.

« Tu es en retard.  
— Je suis désolé, maître, dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement. La file d'attente à la boulangerie était assez longue.  
— Assez longue ?! »

Il crachote en parlant, ce qui lui vaut d'envoyer s'échouer une ribambelle de postillons sur la table devant lui.

« T'as pas d'excuse, espèce d'animal. T'avais qu'à y aller plus tôt si y avait du monde ! Dis-moi plutôt qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Ses mains grasses balaient la table, envoyant valser le gobelet et le sac par terre. Son contenu se répand sur le sol de marbre. Je reste calme et impassible pendant qu'il s'époumone. Son visage rougit à vue d'oeil.

« C'est pas ce que j'avais demandé ! T'es qu'un incapable. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te garde, serviteur de mes deux. Pourquoi t'as pas rapporté la même chose que d'habitude ?  
— Malheureusement, votre boulangerie préférée a dû fermer un temps pour cause de problèmes d'hygiène, lui réponds-je.  
— T'as pas d'excuses ! Toi, plus que n'importe qui... t'es même pas humain, merde », crache-t-il en sortant une cigarette de sa poche.

Il l'allume et tire une bouffée.

« Pour ceux de ton espèce, ça devrait pas poser problème. Je sais pas pourquoi je te garde avec moi.  
— Même si je suis un démon, il y a certaines choses qu'il m'est incapable de changer. »

Je hais cet homme. Il y a peu de gens qui ont autant attisé ma colère par le passé, mais je dois le supporter tant que le contrat nous lie. Je suis fortement tenté d'y mettre un terme à l'instant. J'en arrive à me demander si ça vaut la peine de le dévorer. Un démon ne peut pas tomber malade, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il parviendrait tout de même à me donner une indigestion.

Tout en examinant sa cigarette, il demande :  
« Tu l'as ?  
— Bien sûr », fais-je.

Je sors une feuille de papier de la poche de mon pantalon. Je la lui tends et recule. Chaque matin, en plus de ses courses habituelles, je lui fournis une liste des transactions qu'il devra effectuer pour lui assurer de pouvoir continuer à bâtir sa fortune. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas de moyens plus faciles pour lui procurer de l'argent mais mon maître préfère y accéder au moyen de la carrière qu'il a choisie. Depuis mon arrivée, il n'a pas perdu d'argent en bourse et ce même en faisant lui-même ses propres choix, d'ailleurs lamentablement mal avisés.

M. Anderson tord le papier dans son poing dodu et le parcourt rapidement.

« Bien. Du vent maintenant. Garde ton téléphone allumé.  
— Très bien. »

Je m'incline et tourne les talons. Il me demande toujours de laisser mon téléphone allumé, mais je ne reçois jamais aucun appel. Il sais très bien qu'il peut m'invoquer au travers du contrat qui nous lie s'il le souhaite réellement. Dieu merci, il n'en a encore jamais ressenti le besoin.

* * *

Le chemin qui sépare mon appartement de celui de mon maître compte quarante-deux immeubles. Il a intentionnellement loué un logement qui me séparait de lui autant qu'il lui était commodément possible. Je pourrais prendre un taxi pour éviter de marcher ou bien utiliser mes propres capacités pour éviter de trop traîner, mais je trouve la marche plus plaisante. La température est agréablement fraîche et le ciel est particulièrement découvert, même en cette période de beau temps. Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une contrainte et cette marche me donnera largement le temps de considérer les événements qui se sont produits ce matin. Ceux-ci ne cessent d'accaparer mes pensées.

J'ai vécu longtemps, mais jamais encore je n'ai eu à faire face à de tels événements. Les humains sont des créatures mortelles. Leur vie est courte, elle ne dépasse pas les cent-vingt ans. Ils sont touchés par la maladie. Ils vieillissent. Et pourtant, ce matin, Ciel Phantomhive m'est apparu en chair et en os. Et ce n'est pas tout, il n'a pas pris une ride depuis la dernière fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

J'arrive à mon immeuble et monte les six volées de marches qui mènent à mon étage. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'appuie dos contre elle. Je regarde mes mains et retire les gants de coton fin que je continue encore aujourd'hui à porter, avant de les laisser tomber au sol. Je lève la main gauche face à mon visage et examine la marque que forme le sceau du contrat. Elle est différente de celle que je possédais lorsque j'étais sous contrat exclusif avec Ciel Phantomhive. Après tout, chaque sceau se forme sur la même main. Celui de John Anderson a ajouté de nouveaux motifs, de nouveaux symboles, de nouveaux tracés qui constituent un entrelac complexe de lignes noires sur ma peau.

Lorsque j'ai quitté mon précédent maître, je me suis dit que jamais plus je ne reverrai Ciel Phantomhive. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris mon temps durant ce qui devait être ma dernière nuit et me suis autorisé ces quelques instants sans conséquences à ses côtés. C'était ma décision, et elle était inéluctable. Je savais qu'il vieillirait. Je savais qu'il mourrait.

Et pourtant, il est toujours là.

La situation actuelle est sans précédent. Encore plus depuis qu'il a accepté de me rencontrer, de me parler. Que devrais-je dire au maître que j'ai abandonné, à l'âme que j'ai épargnée ? Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. J'ai pourtant besoin de savoir pourquoi il n'a pas vieilli. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur lui m'indiquait qu'il était mort alors qu'il est bien en vie. Je ne peux pas me mentir, cependant. Ce mystère me préoccupe grandement, certes, mais là n'est pas la vraie raison pour laquelle je souhaitais lui parler. Sa présence m'a manqué.

Pour l'instant, je vais me contenter d'essayer d'en apprendre plus à propos de la situation par le biais de la seule ressource que j'ai à disposition ici. Je traverse mon appartement et viens m'asseoir à l'ordinateur du bureau de ma chambre. Je vais sur internet, ouvre un navigateur puis commence à chercher des informations. La dernière fois que j'ai mis mon nez là-dedans, j'ai découvert que le Comte Ciel Phantomhive était mort, victime d'une pneumonie, en 1892. A présent, je me demande quelles autres erreurs ont pu s'immiscer dans les informations que j'ai glanées en ligne.

Son nom est peu mentionné. Plus rares encore sont les renseignements qu'il est possible de trouver sur lui. Le mieux que je puisse obtenir concerne des références à l'établissement et à l'évolution de la Société Phantom, son oeuvre la plus reconnue. Un site présente même une photographie de lui en compagnie de l'ensemble de ses domestiques, moi y compris. Je me souviens de cette photo. Elle fut prise sous l'instance de sa fiancée. Que de nostalgie, et peu m'importe qu'une photographie de moi soit présente sur internet. En suivant un des liens, je me retrouve sur le site officiel de la Société Phantom.

Celle-ci n'a subi aucun frein que ce soit dans ses ventes ou dans son expansion et ce même après le soi-disant décès de mon Jeune Maître. C'est pourquoi elle est à présent la troisième plus grande compagnie de jouets au monde. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir comment la société avait réussi à poursuivre son ascension après sa mort. Ciel Phantomhive était la raison pour laquelle l'entreprise prospérait. Seul un enfant est capable de savoir ce que les autres enfants désirent réellement. Si mon Jeune Maître est toujours vivant, alors peut-être est-ce toujours lui qui dirige cette affaire.

Une chronologie de l'entreprise ne fait état que brièvement de la présence de mon Jeune Maître. A la place, son père est cité en tant que fondateur de la société. Une liste des précédents dirigeants indique que de 1892 jusqu'à 1904, date de sa mort, Tanaka s'occupa des affaires, des employés et de la question de la sécurité. Un choix avisé. C'est pour cette raison que je lui ai confié mon Jeune Maître lorsque je suis parti. Après cela, cependant, les pistes sont brouillées. Il n'y a pas d'autres informations utiles excepté le fait qu'après le décès de Tanaka, la présidence est passée de main en main tous les trois ou quatre ans, comme un cycle sans cesse répété. Actuellement, toutes les démarches faites par la compagnie sont supervisées par un certain Frederick Randall. Aucune photo n'est fournie. Tout ce qui tourne autour de la société et des personnes qui la gouvernent semble vague.

J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu sans me rendre directement au siège pour obtenir des renseignements, ce que je trouve de toute façon inutile. Ma curiosité n'est toujours pas apaisée, mais j'attendrai. Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, mon Jeune Maître est bel et bien vivant, à l'âge de cent trente-cinq ans.

* * *

Les heures défilent rapidement et la journée touche bientôt à son terme. Le soleil se couche tandis que je lis un des livres de littérature classique qui sillonnent mon appartement. Ce n'est pas mon passe-temps favori, mais je m'en contente pour l'heure. Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir autant de temps libre. Les coups frappés à ma porte sont une distraction bienvenue. Je pose le livre sur la table basse et jette un coup d'oeil à mon téléphone portable juste à côté avant de m'avancer vers la porte. Je pose la main sur la poignée, puis la tourne.

Ciel Phantomhive se tient dans l'encadrement. Il est habillé différemment de ce matin. Son pantalon à pinces beige et son chandail bleu marine lui donnent l'air décontracté et élégant à la fois. Il semble aussi très méfiant à mon encontre.

« Je vous en prie, entrez », dis-je en balayant l'appartement d'un geste du bras.

Il regarde à l'intérieur, indécis. Je me souviens de sa première accusation ce matin et devine rapidement ce à quoi il pense.

« Si je voulais vous faire du mal, ce serait déjà fait. »

Il hésite encore un moment puis entre. L'entrée mène directement au salon, meublé seulement du strict minimum qu'a bien voulu m'accorder M. Anderson. Je n'ai pas ressenti l'envie d'en changer le décor. Un canapé et deux fauteuils permettent d'accueillir des invités autour d'une table basse. Je m'avance silencieusement et m'assieds sur le divan en attendant de voir s'il suit mon exemple. C'est le cas, bien qu'il choisisse le fauteuil à la fois le plus éloigné de moi et le plus proche de la porte d'entrée. Je me demande si je devrais lui proposer quelque chose à boire ou à manger. Je garde effectivement de la nourriture dans mon appartement, bien qu'elle ne me serve qu'à préserver les apparences. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ce que les humains trouvaient de si délicieux dans les conserves ou les plats à réchauffer.

Il prend la parole avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?  
— Que voulez-vous dire ? réponds-je, curieux.  
― Pourquoi avoir attendu jusqu'à maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes assis là à parler ? »

J'en conclus que notre rencontre lui a également donné à réfléchir, mais sa question semble signifier plus que ce qu'il n'en laisse paraître. Son accusation quant au fait que j'étais venu lui prendre son âme, ses interrogations à propos de l'échéance qui lui a été accordée : serait-il possible qu'il croit que j'aie disparu avec l'intention de revenir un jour ? Les êtres humains sont des créature sentimentales, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette idée puisse subsister en lui très longtemps. Malgré l'âge qu'il avait lorsque je l'ai quitté, il a toujours été plutôt raisonnable. Il était fort, à sa façon. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit en fait si inconstant. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en considérant ce nouvel aspect.

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.  
― Tu es parti pendant si longtemps, dit-il. N'essaie pas de prétendre que tu ne sais pas ce que je te demande, Sebastian. »

Il inspire un grand coup et son regard se fait plus sincère.

« Si c'est encore ton nom, démon.  
― Je suis toujours Sebastian Michaelis, je réponds calmement. Et je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Il prend la mouche, contrarié de devoir s'expliquer.

« Pourquoi as-tu demandé à me voir ? Tu aurais pu me trouver n'importe quand si tu le voulais. »

Il s'arrête et détourne le regard, ajoutant tout bas :  
« Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es parti à la base. »

J'ai eu beau essayer, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il était advenu de lui au cours du siècle dernier. Il semblerait que ce soit réciproque. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que ça a dû être pour lui. Je dois admettre que lorsque je suis parti, je n'ai pas pris le temps de considérer toutes les choses analogues qu'il avait déjà vécues. J'aurais peut-être dû. Très peu de choses dans sa vie ont perduré. Je ne suis qu'une inconsistance de plus qui n'a fait que traverser sa vie. Si je m'étais arrêté pour examiner les ordres qu'il m'a donnés, je l'aurais peut-être réalisé. Ne jamais quitter ses côtés. Le but n'était pas là de de garantir sa sécurité. Ce n'est qu'un des nombreux ordres que j'ai continué d'ignorer. J'avais mes raisons. Je le regarde calmement et mes yeux croisent les siens, impassibles, lorsqu'il les lève.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir vers vous. Cependant, lorsque je vous ai aperçu dans ce café ce matin, j'ai été surpris. Et pour ce qui est de ma requête, j'ai seulement eu envie de vous parler. J'étais curieux.  
― Surpris ? Curieux ? »

Son ton est sceptique et un de ses sourcils relevé. Son air dubitatif devient préoccupé alors même qu'il repense à ce que je viens de lui dire. Il réalise soudain et se penche légèrement en avant en fronçant les sourcils. Avec une pointe d'incrédulité, il me demande :  
« Tu ne le savais pas, c'est ça ? Que j'étais toujours comme ça.  
― Non, réponds-je honnêtement. Je l'ignorais. Je vous pensais mort depuis longtemps déjà. J'espérais que vous puissiez me dire comment une telle chose est possible.  
― J'ai eu tant de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. »

Il rit froidement.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté de jeter des coups d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule toutes ces années. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir t'emparer de ce qui te revenait de droit. N'était-ce pas là tout l'enjeu du contrat que nous avions passé, que mon âme t'appartienne au final ? Quelle ironie, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il s'arrête et retombe dans le silence pour réfléchir. Ses yeux parcourent vaguement la pièce tandis qu'il examine les meubles ainsi que la décoration des plus impersonnelles qui recouvre les murs.

« Je suppose que c'est à cause du contrat. Je ne suis pas sûr. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi. J'ai cru que tu saurais, que tu savais. Ou que tu l'avais fait exprès. J'ai toujours pensé que tu reviendrais lorsque tu aurais faim. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas stocker une âme dans un Tupperware ? »

Il sourit comme s'il avait fait une bonne blague. Je ne trouve pas cela amusant. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Lentement, il tourne à nouveau son regard vers moi. Il lève une main et retire son cache-oeil qui tombe mollement entre ses doigts, me regardant de ses deux yeux. Le sceau de son contrat est gravé dans son oeil droit aussi nettement que le jour où je l'y ai apposé.

« Pourquoi l'avoir mise là, Sebastian ? Ce n'était pas pour me traquer peu importe ce qu'il puisse se passer, peu importe l'endroit où j'allais ? Notre contrat a été rempli depuis très longtemps, tu n'as plus qu'à y mettre un terme. »

Ses mots sont aussi tranchants qu'une lame. Mais bien qu'inquisiteurs, ils ne soulèvent pas vraiment de question. Ils sont porteurs d'accusations. Est-il possible qu'il ait raison, que le fait que je ne remplisse pas ma part du contrat ait figé son temps au moment même où il fut complété ? En toute honnêteté, je l'ignore. La plupart de mes maîtres n'ont pas vécu au-delà d'un jour après que leur contrat ait été achevé, sans parler d'un siècle. C'est une situation sans précédent. Serait-il néanmoins possible qu'il ait voulu que je m'empare de son âme ? Qu'il ait réellement voulu cesser d'être ? Certes, j'ai déjà rencontré des personnes pour qui c'était le cas, mais je n'arrive tout de même pas à l'imaginer. Peut-être que, comme moi, il désirait que je reste à ses côtés. Ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai passé ce contrat avant tout pour son âme. Et c'est ce que je lui dis.

« C'était là ma première intention, je l'avoue. Vous n'avez cependant plus rien à craindre de moi à présent.  
― Et pourquoi donc ? »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux en se levant. Malgré son corps frêle, sa voix gagne en volume et en intensité à chaque mot prononcé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Pourquoi tu es parti, Sebastian ?! »

Il commence à faire le tour de la pièce sans me regarder. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille entendre une réponse ou s'il parle seulement parce qu'il est en colère. Je me lève à mon tour, car même s'il ne veut pas entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire, je dois faire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le calmer ? Je me dirige vers la cuisine.

« Je vous apporte quelque chose à boire, Jeune Maître.  
― Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Il me contourne juste avant que j'aie atteint la porte. Avec son regard furibond et malgré une bonne trentaine de centimètres de moins que moi, il possède une présence pour le moins imposante pour un humain.

« Tu es parti. Tu n'es jamais revenu. Tu ne m'as jamais écouté lorsque je t'ai appelé. N'essaie pas de prétendre que je suis ton maître alors que tu ne me considères clairement pas comme tel. Pourquoi, Sebastian ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu es parti. »

C'est alors qu'un sentiment des plus absurdes m'envahit : je suis ridiculement heureux de le voir me sermonner. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce qu'il soit encore en vie. Je ne me serais jamais attendu non plus à être si heureux de cette découverte. Et pourtant, il est là, devant moi, à me reprocher mes manquements et je me sens plus comblé que je ne l'ai été depuis des années, tout simplement parce qu'il est vivant. Ce n'est peut-être pas le scénario idéal, mais je suis reconnaissant de pouvoir être avec lui. J'avais oublié ce que c'était que d'être à ses côtés comme ça, même s'il semble assez mécontent de moi. Il n'a pas changé malgré tout le temps passé, et je n'en suis que plus heureux.

En même temps, j'ai plutôt honte de moi. Mon départ n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. J'ai bien peur qu'au contraire, celui-ci l'ait marqué sans que je l'ai souhaité. Je savais qu'il serait affecté par mon absence, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle lui pèse aussi longtemps. Certainement pas après un siècle. Je ne le voulais pas. Ce fut une erreur de ma part, mais en aucun cas je n'aurai pu prévoir ce... malheureux contrecoup. Je n'avais et je n'ai encore aujourd'hui aucune envie de le voir souffrir. Voilà pourquoi je dois m'excuser. Il me regarde comme s'il attendait une réponse. J'expire lentement.

« Je suis parti parce que je n'avais plus aucun désir d'être celui qui mettrait un terme à votre vie. Je suis désolé si cela vous a contrarié.  
― Si ça m'a contrarié ? »

Sa voix est incrédule, bien qu'il continue à crier. Une de ses mains est agrippée à ma chemise, retenant le tissu pour m'empêcher de reculer, histoire que je sache exactement le fond de sa pensée.

« Ma vie était... est... insignifiante. Mon existence aurait dû prendre fin le jour où ma revanche a été accomplie. Non, même avant ça. Dès l'instant où toi et moi avons passé ce contrat. J'en ai rempli ma part. Prendre mon âme était la tienne. Je n'ai jamais voulu vivre de cette façon, pendant aussi longtemps. Dis moi _pourquoi_, Sebastian ! »

Mon masque de complaisance se brise et je me retrouve en train de lui sourire. Incroyable. Plus de cent vingt ans ont passé depuis la nuit où je suis parti et pourtant, là, tout de suite, j'ai comme l'impression que le temps ne s'est pas écoulé. Rien n'a changé et tout est différent. Dire qu'un si petit humain puisse avoir autant d'emprise sur moi, c'est remarquable. Mais peu importe. Il m'a manqué. Cette colère, cet orgueil. C'est pour ces choses-là que j'en suis venu à me préoccuper autant de lui. J'ai déjà brisé notre pacte et rompu note accord. Je suppose que lui dire la vérité, comme je l'ai toujours fait, ne pourrait empirer les choses. Incapable de résister à la tentation, je lève la main et dégage quelques mèches de cheveux aux reflets bleutés de ses yeux. Je baisse le regard sur le sceau du contrat qui nous lie.

« Je vous ai quitté car j'en suis venu à me soucier de vous plus qu'aucun démon – ou qu'aucun majordome – ne le devrait, _my Lord_. »

Pendant un long moment, il me fixe tout en tentant d'assimiler ce que je viens de lui révéler. Je peux voir une lueur de compréhension s'allumer dans ses yeux tandis qu'il les baisse sur la main que j'ai posée sur sa joue. Toute la colère que son visage a pu exprimer quelque instants plus tôt a disparue et s'est muée en quelque chose qui ressemble plus à de la douleur. Il fait un pas en arrière et lâche ma chemise. Puis, il balance cette même main en arrière avant de m'asséner une claque. La brûlure qu'elle me laisse, je la mérite amplement. Malgré tout, le coup était faible. Sa main glisse jusqu'à mon torse et il me frappe encore tout en s'époumonant Insultes, malédictions. Il lance des phrases toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres en continuant d'abattre ses poings contre mon torse. Je le laisse faire. Chaque coup est plus faible que le précédent, et bientôt sa voix devient rauque. Il s'effondre alors contre moi, sans s'arrêter de de pester en vain. Je perçois une odeur de sel dans l'air en même temps que je sens ses mains se serrer contre mon torse. Calmement, je demande :  
« Jeune Maître, vous pleurez ?  
— Non ! »

Si mes vêtements étouffent sa réponse, sourde, elle reste plus claire que ses vociférations sans queue ni tête. Il ne m'a pas réprimandé de l'avoir appelé Jeune Maître. Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'apaiser. Très lentement, je lève les bras et les enroule autour de lui pour tenter de le réconforter. Il ne me repousse pas.

« Je suis désolé, fais-je, de vous avoir causé du chagrin.  
— Imbécile ! »

L'insulte est étonnamment virulente. Il a cessé de pleurer. Il se déplace paresseusement et laisse reposer son front contre ma poitrine sans plus enfouir son visage dans ma chemise. Je peux sentir sa chaleur. A voix très basse, il continue :

« Tu n'étais pas le seul à... éprouver ce genre de sentiments. »

Mon coeur se serre en entendant ses mots.

« Que voulez-vous dire, Jeune Maître ?  
— D'après toi ? »

Il penche la tête en arrière pour me regarder. Les larmes qu'il a versées ont légèrement rougi le contour de ses yeux. Ses émotions traversent son visage sans retenue, même lorsque je me baisse plus près de lui, presque sans le vouloir. Son visage est à quelques centimètres seulement du mien. Le goût de son souffle emplit mon palais. Il soupire et recule d'un pas, mettant de la distance entre nous.

« Il est tard, je devrais y aller. Je n'étais censé rester ici que quelques minutes de toute façon.  
— Jeune Maître, dis-je en signe d'acquiescement. »

Il enfouit la main dans sa poche et en sort un petit bout de papier qu'il me tend.

« Si jamais tu regrettes d'avoir quitté mon service, appelle ce numéro. »

Sans un mot de plus, il se retourne et passe la porte de mon appartement, disparaissant de ma vue. Le morceau de papier dans ma main est simple, blanc et de bonne qualité, même taille et forme qu'une carte de visite. D'un côté se trouve un numéro de téléphone imprimé d'une écriture rigide. Je ne comprendrais jamais l'engouement qu'ont les êtres humains pour les téléphones. Rien d'autre n'est écrit sur la carte.

Je n'ai qu'à appeler ce numéro si je regrette d'avoir quitté son service ? J'ai regretté cette décision dès l'instant où je l'ai prise. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais cru un jour avoir la possibilité de rectifier cette erreur. Sans parler qu'il y a des complications.

Le petit téléphone portable sur la table basse se met à vibrer, accompagné du son strident de la sonnerie. John Anderson m'appelle.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

Je me rends à l'appartement de John Anderson sous un ciel à présent chargé de nuages. Voilà sept minutes que mon maître m'a appelé pour solliciter ma présence chez lui. Il souhaite une fois encore divertir ses invités. J'imagine que je fais partie des réjouissances. J'ai changé de tenue à sa demande pour des habits plus gais qu'à mon habitude. Mon goût pour les costumes noirs et blancs lui déplaît. Entre mon ancien maître et mon maître actuel, je n'ai plus eu de journée aussi chargée depuis presque un an.

Mon Jeune Maître... il se tenait là, devant moi, il y a quelques minutes à peine. J'ai encore en tête le son de sa voix. J'espère que penser à lui me distraira de mes obligations, ce soir. Une chose est sûre, j'appellerai le numéro qu'il m'a donné. Malgré certaines complications, ma décision est prise et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne souhaite pas me remettre à son service.

Les quelques instants qu'il a passés dans mon appartement ont suffi à me rappeler combien j'appréciais sincèrement d'être son majordome. Je suis depuis longtemps habitué à jouer différents rôles, à endosser une nouvelle vie pour chaque nouveau maître qu'il m'est donné de servir. Il est pourtant très rare que j'apprécie les fonctions qui me sont confiées. En entrant à son service, je suis réellement devenu le parfait majordome de la famille Phantomhive. J'en suis même venu à un point où le jeu a cessé d'être. Je dois admettre que ce genre d'existence n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Le problème, vers lequel je me dirige actuellement, n'est autre que John Anderson. Certes, je désire retourner au service de mon Jeune Maître, mais l'idée de devoir le servir en étant toujours lié à Anderson me rebute. Bien que ce soit difficile à expliquer, j'ai l'impression que ce serait un manque de respect envers mon Jeune Maître de ne pas pouvoir lui donner toute mon attention lorsqu'il me la réclamera. Je rechigne à devoir les servir tous les deux en même temps. Les démons n'ont pas le même genre de relations que les humains. Aussi, je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude, mais je pense commencer à comprendre le sentiment d'infidélité. Peut-être est-il effectivement impossible de servir deux maîtres à la fois.

Je sais bien que si je devais retourner au service de Ciel Phantomhive, les choses ne seraient plus les mêmes. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il vit aujourd'hui, ou même de ce qu'il a vécu tout au long de ces cent dernières années. Le train de vie que menaient les nobles de Grande-Bretagne n'existe plus, remplacé par un monde de business, d'argent et de scandales. Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. Je m'inquiète plus de la tournure qu'est sur le point de prendre ma relation avec lui. Je me demande s'il m'est vraiment possible de retourner auprès du maître que j'ai délaissé après plus de cent vingt ans d'absence. Il est très probable que sa confiance envers moi reste très précaire pendant un bon moment. Mon Jeune Maître a toujours été très intelligent mais il a du mal à accorder sa confiance.

Très honnêtement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'en aille après ce que je lui ai avoué plus tôt : la vraie raison de mon départ. Même s'il sait à présent que je me souciais et me soucie toujours de lui plus que je ne le devrais, il m'a tout de même proposé de l'appeler. Peut-être ai-je été dans l'erreur tout ce temps. Je n'arrête pas de ruminer les derniers mots de notre conversation et je l'entends encore me dire que je n'étais pas le seul à éprouver ce genre de sentiments.

Je savais déjà, même avant de le quitter, qu'il était attiré par moi. Le charme et l'attrait fait partie de l'apparat du démon. Je suis habitué à susciter ce genre de réactions chez les autres. Il était toutefois inacceptable que mon Jeune Maître ressente ces choses-là pour moi, et ce pour de nombreuses raisons. Les critères sociaux, sa fiancée et mon souhait qu'il ait une vie saine et heureuse en sont quelques unes. Il était jeune. A cet âge, il était normal pour lui d'éprouver de tels sentiments. Je n'étais pas surpris d'en être la cible. Néanmoins, les sentiments passagers d'un adolescent sont encore moins prévisibles que ne l'est le temps. Les humains sont des créatures inconstantes qui se laissent distraire plus aisément que la plupart des démons. Lorsque je l'ai quitté, je m'attendais à ce qu'il oublie et passe à autre chose. Il aurait fini par épouser Lady Elizabeth et aurait pris conscience de tout ce que son titre de Comte de Phantomhive avait à lui offrir. Je ne serais devenu qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres pour le jeune garçon que j'appelais autrefois maître. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce qu'il persiste une trace de l'attachement qu'il éprouvait alors. Mais encore une fois, je ne croyais pas que mes sentiments perdureraient jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il semblerait que je nous aie tous deux sous-estimés, mon Jeune Maître et moi.

J'aperçois la façade en brique de l'immeuble d'Anderson. J'entre sans traîner et prends la direction de son appartement hors de prix. Même deux étages plus bas, la musique est assez forte pour faire trembler les murs. Lourde, perçante et sans aucune classe. A l'image de mon maître. L'ascenseur s'arrête et je traverse rapidement la distance qui me sépare de la porte d'entrée. Pas besoin de frapper : la porte est déjà entrouverte. A l'intérieur, la puanteur de l'alcool, de la drogue et de la sueur imprègne l'air. L'endroit est surpeuplé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'autant de monde puisse s'entasser dans un espace aussi restreint.

Je me faufile à travers la foule et fouille l'appartement à la recherche de John Anderson. C'est à peine s'il y a la place de marcher. Je ne m'entends même plus penser avec le boucan de la musique et le brouhaha des conversations. Je parviens finalement à le retrouver après quelques minutes. Il est dans sa chambre. La porte est grand ouverte mais les lumières sont éteintes. Son lit est découvert. Les draps sont entassés par terre un peu plus loin.

Il est étendu sur le matelas en fausse soie sans rien d'autre qu'un pantalon déboutonné, deux femmes quasiment nues allongées sur lui. La première m'est inconnue, mais je reconnais l'autre : une vulgaire prostituée qui a obtenu les faveurs d'Anderson. Ils sentent le sexe et l'urine. Répugnant. Au moins, ils respirent. Un moment, je me suis demandé s'il ne m'avait pas appelé ici pour que je m'occupe de quelqu'un qu'il aurait tué par accident. Je trouve son mode de vie avilissant et immonde.

« M. Anderson », appelé-je dans l'espoir de capter son attention.

Il remue légèrement sur le lit découvert. Quelques instants lui sont nécessaires pour reprendre conscience. Il écarte les deux femmes et s'assied avec un reniflement d'indignation en entendant l'une d'elles protester.

Il remonte son pantalon puis sa fermeture et essuie une de ses mains sur sa cuisse.

« Tu es en retard. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fringues ?  
— Mes excuses, maître, rétorqué-je. Il s'est passé moins de vingts minutes depuis que vous m'avez appelé. Je trouvais cette tenue appropriée et assez colorée, comme vous me l'avez demandé. »

Anderson m'observe suspicieusement. Je n'apprécie pas tellement de porter ce genre d'habits. Cependant, à sa demande, j'ai enfilé une chemise verte et un pantalon classique dans les tons beiges. J'ai bien essayé de mettre ce qu'il considère être des habits de fête, mais c'est peine perdue. Et puis de toute façon, il n'a pas spécifié le genre de vêtements que je devais porter. Apparemment, mon souci d'habillage n'est pas assez important pour qu'il insiste et que j'aille me changer. Finalement, il passe une main dans les quelques cheveux qui lui restent sur la crâne.

« Bien. Mets-toi au boulot.  
— Que voulez-vous que je fasse, maître ? je demande.  
— Ce que tu veux. Divertis les invités. Qu'ils soient contents. Tu feras tout ce qu'ils te demandent. Et j'ai bien dit _tout_. »

Il renifle bruyamment et déglutit comme si quelque chose restait bloqué dans sa gorge.

« T'as intérêt à pas tout foutre en l'air. »

Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je m'incline rapidement.

« A votre guise. »

Je me retourne et quitte la chambre pour revenir au salon. Derrière moi, je l'entends se lever du lit. Les ressorts de son matelas grincent de soulagement de ne plus avoir à supporter son poids.

Il avance et me rattrape juste au moment où j'entre dans le salon. Sa lourde main se pose sur mon épaule mais ses doigts ne parviennent pas à m'agripper fermement vu notre différence de taille. Ou peut-être est-ce à cause de son surpoids.

« Ecoutez-moi, tout le monde ! »

Sa voix est forte, mais il ne parvient à attirer l'attention que de cinq ou six personnes autour de nous, ce qui semble lui convenir.

« Je vous ai ramené un petit cadeau pour animer la soirée. Il fera tout ce que vous lui demanderez, alors amusez-vous bien ! »

Sa main glisse sur mon dos et il me pousse en avant. J'avance de quelques pas. Les gens présents autour de nous ricanent légèrement et j'entends quelques sifflements et autres cris. Je me retourne vers John Anderson, mais il rejoint déjà sa chambre d'un pas chancelant, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

Les invités retournent à leurs conversations insipides. Mon arrivée passe quasi-inaperçue malgré la présentation dont elle a été accompagnée. C'est alors qu'au beau milieu de la foule, une femme s'avance vers moi. Elle est anormalement maigre, presque anorexique. Ce qui paraîtrait tout à fait logique à en juger par les traces de piqûres au creux de son coude et les hématomes sur son cou et ses poignets. Sa tenue légère ne cache en rien son état. Elle arrive vers moi en prenant bien soin de faire virevolter sa chevelure blonde d'avant en arrière.

« Salut, beau gosse.  
— Bonsoir, » je réponds, toujours courtois.

Bien qu'honnêtement, la courtoisie n'a pas sa place ici. Elle titube sur ses talons trop hauts et pose une main sur mon bras pour tenter de retrouver son équilibre.

« Tu ressembles pas aux autres amis de John, pas vrai ? T'es plus _classe_. Comme quelqu'un de plus respectable. Tu fais quoi dans un endroit comme ça ? »

Elle sent le vomi et la cocaïne à plein nez. Merveilleusement répugnant. J'affiche un sourire charmeur.

« Je suis ici pour divertir les gens tels que vous.  
— Oh, vraiment ? »

Elle fait glisser sa main sur mon torse, passant ses ongles rouges sur ma chemise.

« Disons que je ne refuserais pas un peu de distraction. Ça te dit de venir t'amuser avec moi, bébé ? Je parie que t'en as une grosse...  
— Pas de problème, fais-je. »

J'agrippe son bras et l'entraîne avec moi dans le couloir vers une chambre libre.

* * *

Bien que mon appartement soit très peu fourni, il se trouve qu'il possède une douche dernier cri. Je l'ai fait installer après un incident du même genre lors d'une des fêtes de John Anderson. L'eau chaude est relaxante, même pour quelqu'un comme moi. Néanmoins, même après une heure passée sous la douche, j'ai encore l'impression d'être sale. Ce qui se déroule lors de ces soirées me dégoûte à un point que je trouverais probablement remarquable si je n'étais pas moi-même impliqué. Des siècles durant, j'ai usé et abusé de mes mains comme de mes lèvres pour corrompre des milliers de corps et d'âmes. J'en ai même perdu le compte. Et pourtant, ce que m'impose John Anderson bat des records.

Mais ce qui est fait est fait. La nuit est passée. Le matin est là. J'ai déjà apporté à M. Anderson mon conseil sur une liste d'actions et ses pâtisseries journalières. La lumière s'infiltre par la fenêtre de ma salle de bain. Je coupe l'eau et sors de la douche sur mon tapis de bain pour me sécher. Je sors de la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de m'habiller. Un coup d'oeil à la poubelle confirme que je me suis déjà débarrassé des vêtements que je portais la nuit dernière. Je laisse la porte de la salle de bain ouverte pour permettre à la vapeur de se dissiper et entre rapidement dans la chambre.

J'utilise peu le lit qui s'y trouve. Lorsque je ressens l'envie de dormir, je ne m'autorise habituellement qu'une heure ou deux de sommeil. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de repos. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de disposer de la pièce. Tandis que je me sèche les cheveux avec une serviette, mon regard tombe sur le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit. Le portable noir trône sur la surface en bois imitation cerisier à côté de la carte de visite que mon Jeune Maître m'a donnée hier. Cette innocente carte blanche parvient à capter mon attention. Des événements comme ce genre de fêtes n'auraient jamais eu lieu au service de Ciel Phantomhive. Bizarrement, sa présence me manque. Je ne peux rien garantir quant à mon retour à son service. Malgré tout, j'ai envie de le voir.

Je finis de me sécher les cheveux et m'assieds sur le lit en attrapant le téléphone portable. Je tape le numéro inscrit sur la carte et appuie sur le bouton vert pour lancer l'appel. Le téléphone sonne deux fois avant qu'une voix familière ne se fasse entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Allô ?  
— Jeune Maître, commencé-je. Serait-il possible que nous nous voyions aujourd'hui ?  
— Je serai là dans quinze minutes. »

Un petit_ clic _et la ligne est coupée. Je coupe le téléphone et le repose sur la table de chevet. Je l'ai depuis presque un an, peu après que John Anderson et moi avons formulé notre contrat. Je lui reconnais pour la première fois aujourd'hui une certaine utilité.

Quinze minutes, ça n'est pas long. Surtout pour un démon. Pourtant, je me surprends à passer plus de temps qu'il est nécessaire à me coiffer et à me brosser les dents. Et malgré ça, les minutes avancent lentement. Jusqu'au moment où j'entends un coup frappé à la porte. Je traverse l'appartement pour ouvrir. A nouveau, Ciel Phantomhive se tient dans l'encadrement.

Il passe la porte après un signe de ma part pour l'inviter à entrer.

« Jeune Maître.  
— Sebastian », acquiesce-t-il.

Nous nous tenons là pendant un long moment à nous dévisager. Encore une fois, je suis frappé par les troublantes émotions que fait resurgir sa présence à mes côtés après si longtemps.

Il ne garde pas ses distances vis à vis de moi aujourd'hui. Il se tient même plutôt près de moi. Je sais bien qu'il est impoli de fixer, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Il me regarde tout aussi intensément. Peut-être se méfie-t-il toujours de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu son visage. Je suis tenté de lever la main pour dégager les cheveux devant ses yeux, même si la marque de notre contrat reste couverte. Son cache-oeil est bien en place aujourd'hui. Je me trouve toutefois incapable de résister à l'envie de le toucher, de quelque manière que ce soit. Je me penche légèrement et redresse le col de sa chemise. Son souffle se coupe, mais mon geste ne suscite aucune autre réaction visible. Après que j'aie fini il demande :  
« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?  
— Vous avez pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici sans même le savoir ? »

Je trouve cela amusant.

« J'en avais envie, c'est tout, répond-il. Ça pose un problème ?  
— Pas du tout », dis-je.

Il lève la tête vers moi et entre dans le salon pour prendre un siège. En bon hôte qui se respecte, j'imagine que je devrais au moins lui offrir un rafraîchissement.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
— Oui. »

Il s'arrête, puis finit tout bas :  
« … du thé. »

Je m'incline rapidement et entre dans la cuisine. Mes placards ne sont pas vraiment remplis, seulement assez pour donner l'impression que quelqu'un vit ici. Cependant, je garde tout de même des feuilles de thé. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière à ça. Je suppose que pour un démon, c'est quelque chose d'incroyablement sentimental. Je n'ai jamais laissé mes précédents contrats affecter mon mode de vie auparavant. Lorsque je suis entré au service de Ciel Phantomhive pour la première fois, que j'ai commencé à vivre dans son manoir, je n'ai pas apporté un seul objet personnel avec moi. Et pourtant je me retrouve aujourd'hui à garder une chose aussi futile que du thé au jasmin chez moi.

Je fais bouillir de l'eau et prépare le thé pour mon Jeune Maître. Je retourne au salon et lui tends une tasse. Aujourd'hui, il est assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche du divan. Je m'assieds tout au bout, à côté de lui. Il lève la tasse délicatement et en boit une petite gorgée. Je conclus, d'après son petit froncement de nez, qu'il n'a pas dû en boire beaucoup au cours du siècle passé.

« Je m'excuse, Jeune Maître. J'ai bien peur que la qualité du thé n'ait décliné au fil du temps.  
— Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. C'est bon. »

Pendant un long moment, nous baignons dans un silence confortable. Finalement, je ne peux retenir ma curiosité.

« Jeune Maître, j'ai une question à vous poser.  
— Vas-y.  
— Je dois admettre qu'après vous avoir rencontré hier matin, la curiosité m'a pris. J'ai recherché des informations vous concernant, avoué-je. Je me demande pourquoi tout ce que j'ai trouvé indique que vous êtes mort en 1892. »

Il réfléchit quelques instant à la réponse.

« Tanaka a été le premier à remarquer que je ne vieillissais pas. Lorsqu'il s'est mis à suspecter que quelque chose n'allait pas, il a vérifié mes mesures auprès de mon tailleur et a ressorti des photos de moi. Il a bien pesé son hypothèse avant de m'en faire part. Il n'avait pas d'explications à offrir seulement des questions. C'était un mois avant mon seizième anniversaire, et pourtant j'étais resté le même qu'à treize ans.  
» Ça ne représentait pas un si long laps de temps, mais j'avais moi-même conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tanaka n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. La Reine me l'avait souligné à plusieurs reprises. Mon apparence suscitait des rumeurs au sein des hautes sphères, tout particulièrement lorsque j'apparaissais en public accompagné de Lizzy. Contrairement à moi elle grandissait rapidement. Elle était devenue une très belle jeune femme. Vers la fin, j'avais de plus en plus l'air d'un petit enfant à côté d'elle.  
»A vrai dire, ces rumeurs ont causé des problèmes à la Société Phantom. Nous avons perdu plusieurs accords commerciaux à cause d'une histoire selon laquelle j'étais atteint d'une maladie incurable et que la compagnie était sur le point de couler. Nous avons alors décidé en l'espace d'une semaine que le mieux serait de me faire passer pour mort. La société pourrait continuer sous la direction de Tanaka. J'attendrais simplement à l'écart qu'une opportunité plus propice se présente pour revenir et récupérer l'entreprise. Nous n'avons pas fait ça seulement parce que je ne vieillissais pas. A cette époque-là, une série de meurtres a eu lieu. D'autres personnes qui travaillaient pour Sa Majesté, comme moi, se sont fait assassiner. La Reine Victoria a été la première à me présenter cette suggestion pour assurer à la fois ma sécurité et préserver le travail que je faisais pour elle. Nous l'avons simplement mis en oeuvre. C'est une pure coïncidence si je si je suis tombé malade à peu près au même moment. La pneumonie m'a fourni la couverture parfaite.  
»Après m'être remis, j'ai quitté l'Angleterre et j'ai placé Tanaka en charge de la société. Il en est resté le président jusqu'à peu de temps avant sa mort, en 1904. Je suis retourné en Angleterre lorsque j'ai appris qu'il allait mal. J'avais vingt-huit ans à cette époque, mais il n'a malgré tout pas été surpris par mon apparence. Il m'a dit qu'il avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez moi.  
— C'était un homme remarquable, dis-je.  
— C'est vrai, approuve-t-il. Après sa mort, j'ai décidé de reprendre les affaires en main.  
— Je me demandais pourquoi les dirigeants changeaient si souvent. S'il s'agissait de n'importe quelle autre compagnie, j'en aurais déduit que les affaires étaient instables. »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« C'est aussi flagrant que ça ?  
— Oui, je réponds, un peu. C'est un peu comme un cycle. »

Il porte la tasse de thé à ses lèvres et en boit une gorgée.

« Je suis surpris que tu n'aies rien remarqué d'autre.  
— Comme quoi ? »

Il sourit alors. Rien qu'un tout petit retroussement de ses lèvres rosées.

« Chacun des présidents de la société, et donc de mes fausses identités ont été nommés d'après des personnes que toi et moi connaissions lorsque nous étions encore au manoir. Le président actuel est Frederick Rendall. Je ne crois pas que Lord Rendall aurait apprécié le fait que j'ai associé son nom à celui de son subordonné, mais je pense que Fred Abberline n'en aurait pas fait cas. »

Je ris doucement à ces mots. Bien que le temps ait passé, il semblerait que mon Jeune Maître soit resté un enfant, et ce au-delà de son apparence.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de votre part, Jeune Maître. »

Il me fixe et son regard noir qui me dit clairement qu'il sait exactement ce que je trouve amusant.

« C'était plus facile que d'inventer autre chose.  
— Est-ce là tout ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ? demandé-je.  
— A peu près, oui. Je suis à New York en affaire pour le nouveau bureau qui est en train d'être construit ici. Je voyage entre nos sièges majeurs et Londres la plupart du temps. Je travaille également pour le gouvernement Britannique, bien que les choses aient changé depuis l'époque où tu étais à mes côtés. Tous les gouvernements ont leurs secrets. J'en suis juste un de plus pour la Grande-Bretagne. C'est en grande partie grâce à eux si je suis capable de changer d'identité aussi fréquemment. »

Il arrête de parler et sirote son thé. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait aucune intention de me demander ce que j'ai fait durant ce dernier siècle. A dire vrai, j'en suis rassuré. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit à lui cacher mais plutôt que je n'ai rien fait qui mérite d'être raconté. Rien, vraiment. Le fait que mon contrat actuel ait été passé il y a un an à peine témoigne de l'isolement dans lequel je me suis moi-même enfermé.

« Je suis très heureux de voir que mon Jeune Maître s'en est si bien sorti en mon absence. »

Il plante son regard dans le mien et me demande :  
« As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

Pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parle. Subitement, la conversation ne semble plus aussi anodine. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Aucune réponse ne paraît juste, pas dans cette situation. Comme toujours, je suppose que l'honnêteté est la meilleure des solutions.

« Jeune Maître, sachez que j'ai regretté la décision que j'ai prise le soir même où je vous ai quitté. Toutefois... »

Il se raidit sur sa chaise et m'observe sans ciller.

« Toutefois ?  
— Il y a quelques complications.  
— Quel genre de complications ? »

La confusion se lit sur ses traits. J'imagine qu'il est habitué à gérer des situations inattendues depuis le temps où il a dû s'occuper la Société Phantom sous ses nombreuses identités. Je suis probablement moi-même l'une de ces situations inattendues.

J'éprouve une étrange réticence à lui exposer ma situation avec John Anderson. Honnêtement, je trouve ça extrêmement inapproprié de mentionner mon autre maître face à lui. C'est une situation sans précédent pour moi aussi. Le mieux serait peut-être de lui montrer. Je porte ma main gauche à mes lèvres et tire le gant de coton que j'ai pris l'habitude de porter. Il s'enlève facilement et je garde la main levée pour qu'il puisse voir.

Presque inconsciemment, il pose sa tasse sur la table pour attraper ma main gauche et en étudie la marque. Je ressens sa chaleur au contact de ses doigts sur ma paume.

« Elle n'est pas tout à fait... comme dans mon souvenir », constate-t-il.

Et, alors que ses yeux en retracent les contours, il réalise pourquoi la marque a changé. Il me fait part de sa supposition d'une voix incrédule.

« Tu as passé un autre contrat ?  
— Oui. »

Ma réponse est simple et ma voix grave.

« Je vois. »

En l'espace d'un instant, son visage se fait indéchiffrable. Il se radosse lentement au fauteuil, laissant ma main retomber.

« Jeune Maître, tout va bien ? » demandé-je.

Il acquiesce mais reste muet.

« Voulez-vous une autre tasse de thé ? »

Je remarque que la sienne est vide. Il acquiesce à nouveau et baisse les yeux au sol. Je me lève et prends la tasse sur la table basse en face de lui. Il ne me faut que quelques instants pour lui en servir une autre. Lorsque je reviens dans le salon, il est debout. Sans m'accorder un regard, il déclare :  
« Je dois m'en aller.  
— Pourquoi devez-vous partir, Jeune Maître ? »

Je pose avec douceur ce que j'ai dans les mains avant de me tourner vers lui. Il s'obstine à ne pas me regarder, même lorsque je fais un pas vers lui.

« Sebastian, fait-il doucement.  
— Oui ?  
— Quand tu es parti, pourquoi est-ce que la marque de mon oeil n'a pas disparu ? »

Tandis qu'il se tient là, devant moi, un sentiment de profond regret m'envahit. L'élan qui m'a poussé à l'abandonner jadis me dicte aujourd'hui tout le contraire. J'ai déjà pris ma décision. Il est temps d'en finir avec John Anderson. Lorsqu'il sera mort, je retournerai aux côtés de mon vrai maître. Je lève la main et tire sur la fine corde qui maintient son cache-oeil en place, le laissant tomber au sol. Même s'il détourne les yeux, je n'aime pas le fait que son sceau soit couvert lorsque ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire. Dans un souffle, je lui avoue la vérité.

« Je peux bien vous quitter et ignorer vos ordres, mais le contrat qui nous lie est éternel. Ni vous ni moi n'avons le pouvoir de détruire ce que nous avons créé, Jeune Maître. »

Je déteste le voir comme ça. J'ai rarement vu cette expression sur son visage, et j'ai à chaque fois éliminé le responsable de cette tristesse. Cette fois, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'en débarrasser. C'est moi qui suis la cause de sa peine. Pour la première fois, j'ai honte de moi. J'ai cru avoir fait pour le mieux, mais je suis uniquement parvenu à le blesser. La main droite sur le coeur, je pose un genou à terre. Mes yeux sont rivés sur ses pieds lorsque je lui parle.

« Jeune Maître, j'ai ignoré vos ordres et négligé notre contrat pendant plus d'un siècle. Cette négligence vous a causé de la peine. En tant que loyal serviteur, je regrette sincèrement mon comportement. C'est une faute indigne d'un majordome de la maison Phantomhive. Bien que le temps ait passé sans que je sois à vos côtés, vous avez toujours été mon Jeune Maître. Comment puis-je me racheter ? »

Il avance de deux pas sans que je détache les yeux du sol. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et m'oblige à les relever vers lui. Si son regard est posé sur moi, son expression reste indéchiffrable. Très lentement, il se penche et m'embrasse.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

Délicatement, mon Jeune Maître pose ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Je suis surpris. Seulement, pour l'heure, seuls comptent le frôlement de ses doigts qui retiennent ma mâchoire et la sensation addictive de sa bouche sur la mienne. Un geste simple et innocent. Il croit peut-être que je vais le repousser. Il en est hors de question, sans compter que je viens tout juste de lui demander son pardon. Je presse à mon tour mes lèvres contre les siennes, succombant à sa douceur. Je lève une main et la passe dans ses cheveux. Il se laisser aller à ce toucher et répond au baiser. Tout en douceur, à la fois tendre et chaste. Un instant plus tard, il recule. Il me détaille, les yeux graves, mon visage toujours entre ses mains. Je lui ai demandé ce que je pourrais faire pour me racheter. Il me donne sa réponse.

« Ne t'en-va plus jamais. Cette fois, ne me quitte pas. »

Je le regarde prononcer ces mots, une lueur de désespoir au fond des yeux. Il ne cherche pas à cacher ses émotions. Au lieu de ça, il me scrute ouvertement comme je ne l'ai que rarement vu faire. Il ne veut pas seulement que j'accepte, que je lui dise que je serai toujours à ses côtés. Il en a besoin. Cette pensée s'insinue en moi tandis que mes doigts jouent avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Je suis quelque peu las de vagabonder sans but, errant de maître en maître, bien que je n'aie passé que relativement peu de temps loin de lui. Je le veux. Je vais lui dire que je resterai à ses côtés, et je le ferai pour de bon.

_« Yes, my Lord. »_

A ces mots, son regard se radoucit. Incapable de résister à la tentation, je fais ce que j'ai désiré faire depuis plus d'un siècle. Je me redresse et m'empare de ses lèvres. Il cède sans aucune hésitation et ses gestes s'accordent naturellement aux miens. Il laisse glisser une des mains qui tenaient mon visage pour replier son bras autour de mon cou. J'enroule les miens autour de sa taille, au creux de son dos et, agenouillé devant lui, l'attire à moi. Il me laisse faire, avance jusqu'à ce que son corps effleure le mien.

Plus d'un siècle a passé, et je me délecte du sentiment que me procure sa proximité. Je réalise que les choses ont changé. Pas seulement par rapport à l'époque où je me suis mis à son service pour la première fois, mais aussi depuis le moment où je l'ai aperçu dans ce café. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera à présent, je doute que notre relation reste celle de maître à serviteur, pas plus que de maître à démon. Les frontières qui nous séparaient lorsque je n'étais que son majordome ont volé en éclats à la seconde où il m'a embrassé. Quelques mois à peine après l'instauration de notre contrat, j'ai commencé à voir mon maître d'une façon qui devrait m'être défendue à moi, démon. Je ne restais guère plus que ça pour lui. Mais malgré tout, je me souciais de son bien être plus que je n'aurais dû, c'est pourquoi je suis parti. Je ne vois plus l'intérêt de refouler ces émotions à présent. Et même si j'en avais l'intention, il me serait difficile de nier que j'en suis venu à l'aimer. Il n'est que chaleur et tendresse entre mes bras. C'est un sentiment très différent de ce que je ressentais en le portant lorsqu'il était blessé. Je suis un démon. Le contrat établi exigeait que je dévore l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive lors de sa complétion. Je me refuse à le faire. Il semblerait que, pour une fois, j'aie menti. J'en suis heureux.

Ma langue caresse sa lèvre inférieure. Sa bouche s'entrouvre pour me laisser approfondir le baiser. Je me redresse légèrement tandis qu'il se colle plus près de moi. Malgré le fait que je sois agenouillé devant lui, nous conservons la même différence de taille que lorsque nous sommes debout. Curieuse interversion. Une de ses mains vient s'enfouir dans mes cheveux. Je sens ses doigts s'y entremêler cependant que son autre main s'accroche à ma chemise. Je souris tout contre sa bouche et mes propres mains se referment sur ses vêtements avec le besoin impérieux de l'attirer encore plus près. Mais tout cela va bien au-delà du désir charnel ; je ne veux plus le laisser filer entre mes doigts. Si la possibilité m'en était donnée, je voudrais me perdre dans le goût de sa bouche. Les sensations que procure le ballet de nos langues est une drogue qui me fait oublier les évènements de la nuit précédente.

Le baiser se termine et il recule juste assez pour que ses lèvres frôlent les miennes lorsqu'il chuchote mon nom. Il a le souffle court. Très lentement, sa main glisse de mes cheveux et il relâche sa prise sur ma chemise. Il recule de deux pas sans que ses yeux ne lâchent les miens. Il veut que je regarde ce qu'il fait. Il lève les mains et commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Ses doigts hésitent, mais lentement s'exécutent, faisant passer chaque bouton par sa bride. Ma respiration se bloque en découvrant la peau pâle que me dévoile sa chemise entrouverte. Même alors qu'il finit de défaire le dernier bouton et laisse retomber ses mains, son invitation reste évidente. Il rougit, mais son regard demeure vissé au mien. Je le sais, il attend une réaction de ma part.

Je retire le gant qui recouvre ma main droite pour aller caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. Je la laisse dériver le long de son cou et sur son torse, glissant sur sa peau diaphane jusqu'à la ligne de sa ceinture. Il est si beau. Et il est à moi. Mes doigts retrace leur chemin, dans le sens inverse cette fois. Néanmoins, au lieu de revenir à son visage, ma main effleure la manche de sa chemise jusqu'à sa main découverte. Je m'en empare et l'amène à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Puis, je la pose sur mon épaule et enroule un bras derrière son dos. L'autre vient se caler sous ses fesses et je le soulève en me relevant. Toujours sans le lâcher du regard, je lui avoue :  
« Vous m'avez manqué, Jeune Maître.  
– Je... »

Il détourne enfin les yeux et ses joues deviennent plus rouges encore.

« … tu m'as manqué toi aussi. »

Je souris à ces mots et entre dans la chambre avec lui dans mes bras. Je ne cherche pas à être romantique, à respecter les traditions, ni même une quelconque en scène. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de son invitation. Mon lit est simplement l'endroit le plus propice. Je me rappelle alors le nombre incalculable de fois où je l'ai couché dans son propre manoir. Mais contrairement à autrefois, mes intentions sont aujourd'hui tout autres. Toute ressemblance s'arrête lorsque je l'allonge sur le matelas avant de me placer au-dessus de lui. Il lève les yeux vers moi sans ciller. Lentement, je me baisse et mes lèvres effleurent les siennes. J'observe les ombres projetées par mes cheveux qui chatouillent sa peau pâle, illuminée par les rayons du soleil parvenant à traverser mes rideaux. Je recouvre sa joue de baisers et finis par mordre doucement l'angle de sa mâchoire, puis remonte à son oreille.

« Jeune Maître... »

Je n'ai pas menti. Sa présence m'a réellement manqué. C'est peut-être insensé, mais j'ai aujourd'hui l'impression d'avoir gâché le temps que j'ai passé avec lui il y a plus d'une centaine d'années. Voilà ce que j'ai désiré faire avant de le quitter, avant de commettre cette erreur que je regrette encore. A partir de maintenant, je vais m'appliquer à mémoriser chaque centimètre carré de son corps adoré. Il gémit sous mes attentions, sous mes lèvres et ma langue qui parcourent sa peau. De son cou à son épaule, puis plus bas tout le long de son bras fin. Je prendrai tout mon temps pour le savourer.

Ses doigts portent toujours la bague de ses ancêtres, de même que sa chevalière. J'embrasse la paume de ses mains puis mordille le bout de ses doigts. De là, je chemine jusqu'à sa poitrine. Une de ses mains s'entortille à nouveau dans mes cheveux, les tire alors même que je presse ma bouche contre son ventre. J'entends les battements de son coeur. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une chose aussi simple puisse me rendre à ce point heureux.

Les sons qui quittent ses lèvres sont un plaisir par et en eux-mêmes. Il murmure mon nom comme je lèche et croque sa chair. Son souffle se coupe à chaque fois qu'un point sensible est découvert. Mes doigts explorent chaque parcelle de son corps, succédant au baptême de mes lèvres, dansant sur ses bras et sa poitrine. J'enfonce ma langue dans son nombril pendant que mes ongles noirs éraflent ses tétons. Il pousse un cri et se cambre. Je me demande s'il sent le sourire qui étire mes lèvres. Je dépose un dernier baiser sur son ventre, juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon. Puis, je m'éloigne et me replace dans ma position initiale, au-dessus de lui.

Mon Jeune Maître m'a lancé une invitation lorsqu'il a déboutonné sa chemise. Je l'ai acceptée. Cependant, bien qu'étant un démon, je n'ai aucune envie de précipiter les choses. Pas par souci de préserver sa supposée vertu. Même du temps où je le servais en tant que majordome, je savais ce par quoi il était passé avant de m'invoquer. Je n'ai de plus aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait pendant mon absence. Tout ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Non, la raison pour laquelle je me retiens est tout autre. Je veux prendre tout mon temps pour apprécier ce moment. Je veux l'apprécier, lui.

Ses doigts sont toujours entremêlés dans mes cheveux, imitant les mouvements lents de ma main qui caresse le côté de son visage. Je me délecte simplement de sa présence à mes côtés, comme ça. Je ne devrais probablement pas sourire aussi largement. Son regard à lui en est d'autant plus noir. Je parviens presque à ressentir son agacement. Je ne crois pas qu'arrêter lui ait plu. Il se soulève et doit s'étirer pour tenter de m'embrasser. La main dans mes cheveux me tire pour que je me baisse. Plutôt que de risquer d'écraser mon Jeune Maître, je préfère rouler sur le côté et l'entraîner avec moi. En un instant, il se retrouve à cheval sur mon ventre. A la seconde où nous nous arrêtons de tourner, mes lèvres se retrouvent scellées aux siennes. Agacé, en effet. Ce n'est pas comme le baiser qu'il a initié après avoir entendu mes excuses. L'assaut de sa langue trahit son ardeur, de même que la façon dont il se presse contre moi, son corps frêle se frottant contre le mien. Il déverse entre mes lèvres toute la frustration provoquée par ce dernier siècle et par notre situation actuelle. Sa main descend jusqu'à mon cou pour s'arrêter au col de ma chemise. Ses doigts fins sont chauds même au travers du tissu. Les sensations qu'ils me procurent sont étonnamment grisantes, mais évidemment pas autant que la façon dont il continue à se mouvoir tout contre moi. Je me demande même s'il est conscient de ce qu'il fait. Mes bras se resserrent autour de lui, le rapprochant encore si c'est possible.

Une de mes mains dévale le long de son dos, dépasse le creux de ses reins et vient se poser sur ses fesses, le faisant se raidir contre moi. Mon Jeune Maître interrompt le baiser. Lentement, il se relève pour s'asseoir. Il a l'air étourdi. J'aime voir l'effet que je produis sur lui peint de manière si évidente sur son visage. A-t-il décidé de s'en tenir là pour aujourd'hui ? Même si je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, la situation peut paraître un peu soudaine pour un humain. Je l'observe tout en me demandant par quel moyen il compte y mettre un terme. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux passent de mon visage à mon torse. Il fronce les sourcils.

« ...boutons.  
– Qu'y a-t-il, Jeune Maître ?  
– Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours porter des habits avec autant de boutons ? »

Sa voix est presque dégoûtée. Je me surprends à sourire malgré moi. Son accusation est pour le moins risible, mais tout à fait exacte. Les chemises que je porte aujourd'hui ressemblent à celles que je portais quand j'étais à son service il y a déjà un siècle. Quelque part, je me suis attaché à elles et j'ai continué à m'habiller de façon similaire. Sans bien sûr le frac qui y est assorti. Incapable de m'empêcher de lui faire la remarque, je lève le bras et dénude une de ses épaules.

« Vous aussi, vous portez un habit avec des boutons, Jeune Maître.  
– C'est différent, réplique-t-il rapidement avec un soupir.  
– Et en quoi ? » questionné-je.

Il cherche une réponse. En trouvant finalement une, il marmonne :  
« Et bien, la mienne est déjà ouverte.  
– Oh, je vois, dis-je avec un large sourire. Dans ce cas, je crois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider. »

Je lève les mains à mon col et commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Par le passé, je portais des débardeurs et autres maillots de corps, mais aujourd'hui, rien d'autre que le fin tissu de coton ne recouvre ma peau. Ses yeux sont rivés sur mon torse et mes mains qui progressent de plus en plus bas. La façon qu'il a de se mordiller les lèvres est envoûtante. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne puisse plus continuer, étant donné qu'il s'est installé sur mon ventre. Mes mains s'arrêtent à un centimètre de son entre-jambe. Je laisse tomber ma chemise et viens poser mes mains sur le haut de ses cuisses. L'humeur taquine d'il y a un moment s'est rapidement envolée pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus lourd. Ses yeux parcourent de nouveau mon corps pour revenir se planter dans les miens.

« Sebastian...  
– Oui, Jeune Maître ?  
– Tu m'as dit regretter ton départ. Pourquoi ? »

La question est inattendue. Je lève la main droite pour caresser sa joue. La douce lumière matinale l'embellit encore. Les peintures des anciens maîtres sembleraient bien pâles en comparaison de sa figure parfaite. Mon pouce caresse sa pommette juste sous son oeil droit. Je me perds dans la contemplation du sceau de notre contrat en me demandant quoi répondre. Avec un doux sourire, je lui dis :  
« Je n'ai jamais apprécié d'être loin de vous, Jeune Maître.  
– Est-ce... »

Il s'arrête un instant, cherchant comment formuler sa question.

« C'est à cause du contrat ?  
– Non, je réponds immédiatement. »

Je lui ai expliqué hier la raison de mon départ. Je me demande s'il l'a déjà oubliée ou s'il désire seulement la réentendre.

« Le contrat n'a plus aucune importance à mes yeux. Que votre âme m'appartienne ou non n'a aucun rapport avec mon désir de rester auprès de vous. »

Il presse sa joue contre ma paume tout en fermant les yeux. Réaliser à quel point mes mots sont empreints de vérité me fait perdre la voix.

« Ma place est à jamais à vos côtés. »

Il rouvre les yeux et me fixe un moment, le visage de marbre. Je me demande à quoi il pense, vu le regard qu'il me lance. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis heureux de l'avoir avec moi.

Il se penche en avant très lentement, s'appuyant sur mon torse de telle sorte à ce qu'il soit allongé sur moi. Plutôt que de recouvrir mes lèvres des siennes, il les presse à la base de mon cou. La brûlure de ses lèvres et de ses dents sur ma peau me tire un halètement silencieux. Il pose ses mains sur mes côtes en continuant à me mordiller légèrement, allant de plus en plus bas. Il reproduit les mêmes gestes que moi plus tôt, laissant ses mains vagabonder le long de mes bras, en même temps qu'il explore tout ce à quoi ma chemise encore à moitié boutonnée lui donne accès. La sensation de sa langue qui parcourt mon corps est jouissive, elle nourrit mon désir pour lui.

Ses petites mains s'affairent à déboutonner le reste de ma chemise, l'obligeant à glisser toujours plus bas. Après un moment, il se dégage complètement pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Sa bouche ne quitte jamais ma peau. Je me retrouve hypnotisé à la vue de sa délicate langue rosée qui dépasse d'entre ses lèvres pour venir lécher ma peau. Il dépose un dernier baiser sur mon abdomen avant de se relever pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il a atteint. Ma ceinture. La chemise en coton est défaite mais toujours rentrée à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. En un rien de temps, ce n'est plus le cas. Il tire d'un coup sec sur le tissu pour le libérer. Je m'attends toujours à moitié à ce qu'il se rétracte arrivé un certain point, et ce serait maintenant le moment propice. Après tout, supposons qu'il parvienne à me retirer ma ceinture, m'enlever mon pantalon risque de lui poser problème. Il y a, entre autres choses, des boutons.

Il ne fait rien pendant un moment et je me demande si ma supposition ne va pas s'avérer vraie. Je ne l'influencerai pas sur sa décision même si, pour l'instant, je retiens mon souffle en attendant de voir ce qu'il va faire. Enfin, il approche sa main et défait ma ceinture. Sa main n'hésite qu'un instant avant de commencer à déboutonner mon pantalon. Il lève alors ses yeux qu'il plante dans les miens. Je peux entendre chacune des dents de la fermeture Éclair qu'il ouvre à une lenteur calculée. Il lève une main qu'il fait courir sur mon torse jusqu'à mon bas-ventre. Ses doigts jouent malicieusement sur moi tandis qu'il les mène vers ce qui vient d'être révélé.

Malgré le plaisir que me procure son contact, je ne peux tout simplement pas l'accepter. En tant que maître, et étant donné tout ce qu'il représente à mes yeux, c'est à lui de jouir le premier. J'attrape ses poignets. En un éclair, nos positions sont renversées, le laissant plaqué contre les couvertures. Il semble surpris et sa voix confuse lorsqu'il entame mon nom :  
« Seba...  
– Shh, l'arrêté-je. »

Sa voix se coupe au moment où mes lèvres touchent sa poitrine. Je ne cherche plus à l'apprendre à présent, je veux seulement qu'il prenne du plaisir. Je veux qu'il récite mon nom encore et encore. Mes lèvres s'attardent sur un de ses tétons. J'enroule un bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher encore de moi. Ma main libre s'applique à défaire le reste de ses vêtements. C'est étonnant ce que l'on peut faire à l'aide d'une main avec un peu de volonté. Ma langue s'attarde sur sa peau pendant que je défais son pantalon et le fais glisser le long de ses hanches puis de ses jambes. Ses sous-vêtements suivent rapidement. J'aime sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Douce, chaude et soyeuse. C'est étrange, ce besoin que j'ai qu'il soit près de moi. Je pourrais passer mes journées à le toucher et à le savourer.

La main que j'avais enroulée autour de sa taille rejoint rapidement sa soeur et toutes deux cheminent le long de ses côtes tandis que je continue à ponctuer son torse de baisers. Je mordille sa poitrine encore et toujours plus bas, le faisant gémir sous l'assaut de ma bouche. Son érection est fermement pressée contre mon torse et ses hanches se soulèvent à la recherche d'un quelconque soulagement. Ma langue glisse sur sa peau, goûtant la sueur qui s'y est formée. Il lève ses deux mains pour venir entortiller ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa hanche avant de le saisir dans ma bouche. Son goût est chaud et sucré sous mon palais et dans ma gorge lorsque je l'avale plus profondément. Les sons qu'il émet alors que j'enroule ma langue autour de son érection sont un délice pour mes oreilles. Il crie pour moi, le dos cambré sous mes attentions. Alors que ma bouche est occupée entre ses jambes, mes mains explorent son corps. Il frissonne au passage de mes doigts. Ses hanches se soulèvent et son sexe pénètre plus loin dans ma gorge. Ça ne me gêne pas. Je me délecte de le sentir sous moi et de la façon dont il s'agite. Ma main vient recouvrir celle qu'il a posée sur mon crâne, tirant, tordant mes cheveux. Il la prend instantanément. Je lace nos doigts ensemble et continue à le dévorer.

Je me soulève en laissant mes lèvres glisser le long de son membre, à la fois dur et aussi doux que mes draps en soie. Je pince un téton et lui se tord sous mon toucher. Je l'entends haleter. Ses orteils se contractent et il pousse un dernier cri, seul avertissement avant que son corps ne se tende et que ma langue goûte à son plaisir.

Je retire ma bouche et pose ma tête sur sa cuisse, avalant et léchant les dernières gouttes égarées au coin de ma bouche. Mes doigts sont toujours emmêlés aux siens. Ni lui ni moi ne faisons un geste pour y remédier. Ma main libre dessine des motifs inconnus sur son ventre en attendant qu'il se remette. Il a le souffle court, mais sa respiration se calme petit à petit. Un moment passe avant qu'il ne tire sur nos mains jointes. Il ne veut pas défaire la sienne. Au contraire, il m'attire plus haut. Je suis le mouvement et remonte pour m'allonger à ses côtés.

Il m'observe. Son expression est insondable. Nous ne disons rien mais le silence ne me gêne pas. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose. La légère rougeur qui apparaît sur ses joues quand ses yeux se posent sur ma bouche avant de s'en détourner est adorable. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. C'est un peu tard pour être embarrassé, mais il ça ne l'en rend que plus irrésistible.

Le silence s'étire un moment avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. Lorsqu'il le fait, c'est d'une voix calme.

« Je t'ai cherché, tu sais ?  
— Vraiment ?  
— Oui, dit-il. Après que tu sois parti, j'ai essayé de te retrouver.  
— Vous ne croyiez pas que je voulais dévorer votre âme, Jeune Maître ? » lui demandé-je.

Tenter de retrouver quelqu'un comme moi est une quête insensée. Il doit le savoir. Mais malgré tout, il m'est difficile de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un irait volontairement courir derrière la chose qui pourrait le conduire à sa perte. Il détourne son regard du mien pour se concentrer sur le ventilateur suspendu à mon plafond.

« Si.  
— J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre. »

Des mèches de cheveux sont tombées sur son visage. J'approche la main et les écarte de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez me retrouver, sachant que je dévorerais votre âme ? »

Son expression se ferme légèrement. Il semble être mal à l'aise. Il ne se rétracte pas face à mon geste, mais semble tout de même considérer la question. Suis-je la source de sa gêne ? J'en doute. Je pense plutôt que la question que je lui ai posée l'embarrasse, ou peut-être est-ce la réponse. Il prend la parole d'une voix presque inaudible :  
« Je me disais que même si tu dévorais mon âme, ce serait mieux que ne pas t'avoir du tout auprès de moi. »

Je n'aime pas l'entendre prononcer ce genre de mots. Même si j'avais vraiment voulu m'emparer de son âme, l'idée qu'il trouve cette solution plus attirante que de vivre me dérange. Le contrat que nous avons passé lui accordait un semblant de vie jusqu'au moment où il toucherait à son terme. J'ai seulement choisi de la prolonger.

Penser que mon Jeune Maître, que j'ai toujours considéré comme étant quelqu'un de fort aurait ce genre de faiblesse est déconcertant. Je fais descendre la main qui s'était attardée dans ses cheveux le long de son corps. Arrivé à ses hanches, j'enroule mon bras autour de sa taille et l'attire près de moi. Il m'y autorise et se presse contre mon torse. Un de ses bras se referme autour de moi, ne laissant plus le moindre espace s'immiscer entre nous.

J'aime l'avoir aussi près de moi. Même avant, lorsque j'étais son majordome, je n'avais pas l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui de cette façon. Je savourais chaque instant lorsque je devais le porter à sa chambre, ou les rares fois où il s'est reposé sur moi, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. J'ai toujours cru que ces quelques instants volés étaient tout ce que je pouvais avoir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais un jour capable de reposer auprès de lui comme ça. Je baisse la tête pour déposer un baiser au sommet de son crâne. Il sent merveilleusement bon.

Mon Jeune Maître penche la tête en avant et presse ses lèvres contre mon torse. Ce simple toucher enflamme mon corps. Lui a peut-être atteint l'orgasme mais pas moi. Je n'ai pas encore assouvi le désir qui me ronge, sourd mais ardent. Je le veux comme je n'ai voulu que peu de gens au cours des siècles. Et le fait que cela dure depuis si longtemps n'arrange rien. J'ai envie de lui.

Mes paupières se ferment tandis que sa bouche erre sur ma peau. Les doigts de sa main libre tracent des lignes le long de mon corps. Il m'effleure à peine, et si je n'étais pas aussi conscient de chacun de ses gestes, je pourrais me demander si je ne l'imagine pas vraiment. Son souffle chaud refroidit ma peau là où sa salive s'est posée. Avec sa langue, il dessine un cercle autour d'un téton avant de refermer ses dents dessus. J'ouvre les yeux pour le regarder tandis que je me perds dans ses caresses aériennes. Mon bras autour de lui le serre encore plus fort. Il lâche ma main et ses doigts fins ouvrent ma chemise sur le côté. Il retrace la ligne qui devrait être celle de mon pantalon puis laisse sa main dériver plus bas, sur ma braguette ouverte. Je sens la chaleur qui irradie de sa main sur mon érection, mais il ne fait pas mine de glisser ses doigts sous le tissu pour me toucher. Au lieu de ça, il fait courir sa main par-dessus mon pantalon. Ses doigts esquissent le contour de mon sexe, ne prodiguant pas plus qu'une légère pression au travers du tissu.

« Sebastian...  
— Oui ?  
— Fais-moi oublier... »

Ses mots sont à peine plus qu'un souffle chaud sur ma peau, et sa voix si basse que je parviens à peine à la distinguer. Ses mains se sont arrêtées. Il remonte, ses lèvres frôlant mes épaules et mon cou comme une ombre. Elles touchent presque mon oreille lorsqu'il murmure :  
« Fais-moi oublier que tu es jamais parti. »

Pour l'instant, il est la seule chose qui compte pour moi. Je me place au-dessus de lui, et presse mes lèvres dans le creux entre son cou et sa mâchoire. Ses deux mains retournent à ma taille où il tire sur mon pantalon. Il n'a pas une très bonne prise et notre proximité limite ses mouvements, mais nous parvenons tout de même à retirer le pantalon qui atterrit par terre. Plus rien ne nous sépare.

Mes lèvres rencontrent à nouveau sa peau et je m'attaque à la base de son cou. Je veux lui laisser une marque que je pourrai admirer plus tard. D'autant plus que mes dents s'enfoncent dans sa chair, fort mais pas assez pour faire couler le sang. Ses mains s'accrochent à mon dos tandis qu'il gémit. Ce son est captivant.

Mes mains explorent ses flancs et l'une d'elle chemine jusqu'à son entre-jambe où je le sens durcir à nouveau. J'enroule mes doigts autour de lui, le faisant se cambrer. Lentement, je commence à le caresser. Un siècle plus tôt, je me serais peut-être demandé si c'était vraiment ce qu'il désirait, sachant ce par quoi il est passé ainsi que toutes ces choses que j'ignore encore. Néanmoins, il n'est plus l'heure aujourd'hui de se poser des questions. Je n'ai aucune raison de douter de lui.

Je suis un démon. Egoïste, j'ai envie de lui, envie de le sentir tout autour de moi. Mais j'ai aussi la certitude qu'en cet instant, il désire exactement la même chose. Je ne peux pas vraiment effacer le siècle passé, mais peut-être puis-je le remplacer, lui faire oublier. C'est une chose effrayante que de penser que j'en serais venu à me préoccuper autant d'un être humain. Je me soucie uniquement mon Jeune Maître. Depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, il a toujours été ma priorité. Les seules choses qui ont changé à cet égard sont les raisons de mon dévouement.

J'approche ma deuxième main de mes lèvres et lèche deux de mes doigts. Lentement, je les ramène entre ses jambes. Ma main trouve naturellement son entrée. J'introduis délicatement un premier doigt. Son souffle se fige en sentant l'intrusion. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens et je commence à bouger. Ses mains se resserrent. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon dos tandis que je calque mes mouvements sur celui de mes caresses. Il est serré même autour d'un seul doigt. Un deuxième vient le rejoindre, remuant tout doucement pour qu'il s'habitue à la sensation d'avoir quelque chose en lui. Je suis quand même plus large que ça et je voudrais éviter de lui faire mal plus qu'il n'est nécessaire.

Il continue à gémir au rythme de mes mouvements. Sa respiration est saccadée et ses dents s'enfoncent dans sa lèvre inférieure. Ses cheveux sombres, étalés autour de son visage, reflètent paisiblement la lumière tamisée parvenue à s'introduire dans la pièce. Ca y est presque. Ces dernières secondes avant que je ne retire mes doigts sont un calvaire. Si je n'avais pas une aussi grande retenue, la tentation de me laisser aller et de le prendre sans attendre serait trop dure à supporter. Il a toujours été attirant, mais jamais autant que là, à me regarder avec ses yeux à demi clos. Il fait courir sa langue sur ses lèvres pâles et je sais que même moi je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps.

Je retire mes doigts très lentement et les replie tout à la fois pour atteindre sa prostate. Son dos se cambre et il crie encore pour moi, s'accrochant désespérément. Je me demande s'il sait à quel point j'ai désiré sa présence à mes côtés.

Je me place entre ses jambes et crache dans une de mes mains avant d'étaler ma salive sur mon érection. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux tandis que je me presse contre son entrée et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou tout en murmurant mon nom dans un souffle. Ma respiration se coupe lorsque je le pénètre lentement, extrêmement sensible à chacun de ses mouvements autour de moi. Il retient son souffle en attendant que j'arrête de bouger. Il essaie tant bien que mal de cacher son inconfort, en vain. Il tressaille malgré tout et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour lui faciliter les choses. Je vais aussi doucement que possible, pas seulement pour son bien, mais parce que j'aimerais graver cet instant dans mon esprit. Ce moment, ces sentiments. Je ne compte plus le nombre de partenaires que j'ai eu par le passé. Je ne me souviens pas en avoir désiré un seul autant que je le désire, lui, en ce moment. Je voudrais me souvenir de ce que j'ai ressenti au moment où je l'ai enfin fait mien avec plus que des marques et des promesses.

« C'est si bon, Jeune Maître », je lui murmure après m'être finalement introduit complètement, englouti tout entier dans sa chaleur.

Il perçoit le sourire dans ma voix, j'en suis sûr. Son visage devient cramoisi et il détourne le regard.

« Tais-toi, Sebatian.  
— C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? » je demande.

Je bouge mes hanches et lui fais sentir toute l'étendue de ma présence en me retirant tout doucement. Il halète brusquement et tandis que ses bras se resserrent autour de mon cou, il s'exclame :  
« Sebastian ! »

Je ricane légèrement contre son épaule, puis me penche tout contre lui pour m'introduire à nouveau. Tout sentiment d'amusement se dissipe alors rapidement et nos corps commencent à onduler en rythme dans la douceur des draps. J'ai tant attendu le moment où je pourrais le sentir sous moi, depuis bien plus longtemps que je n'oserais l'admettre. L'avoir là, maintenant, ne fait que nourrir ce besoin, et Dieu seul sait combien j'en veux toujours plus. Mon Jeune Maître. Car il est vraiment mien à présent, et je doute qu'aucun de nous ne ressentira un jour le besoin de nier cette évidence.

Ses lèvres me dérobent des baisers désespérés tandis que ses hanches roulent à la rencontre de mes poussées. La main que j'ai portée à son érection taquine chaque point sensible qu'elle peut trouver. Sa peau est brûlante contre la mienne. Nous sommes tous les deux en nage, et je me repais de son goût salé. Je le sens tout autour de moi et c'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense. Sa voix qui ne cesse de m'appeler est enchanteresse, tout comme les bruits qu'il fait lorsque je frappe pile au bon endroit. Chaque mouvement envoie des impulsions électriques. Une chose me gêne, cependant : j'aimerais pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras. Mais c'est impossible avec son dos pressé si vigoureusement contre le matelas.

Aussi délicatement que possible, je nous relève tous les deux de sorte à ce que je sois assis, le dos pressé contre la tête de lit. Lui me chevauche, une jambe de chaque côté de mes hanches. Surpris, il ouvre de grands yeux. Mais le changement de position n'a pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça.

« Seba... »

Je le coupe en écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes, puis nos langues se rencontrent. J'enroule alors mes bras autour de lui. Cette nouvelle position a un avantage supplémentaire, que nous ne tardons pas à découvrir. Je peux le pénétrer encore plus profondément. Il interrompt le baiser et gémit de sa voix claire, le visage enfoui contre mon torse. Son corps frêle est blotti si près du mien que son sexe presse fermement contre mon bas-ventre. Mes bras descendent le long de son dos et mes mains viennent se poser sur ses hanches. Il n'hésite pas à suivre mes indications, frottant son torse contre le mien dans sa course langoureuse. Cette sensation est enivrante. Chaque va-et-vient est comme une danse envoûtante qui envoie des décharges dans tout mon corps et stimule mes nerfs exaltés. Ses bras sont enroulés autour de mon cou et ses lèvres y sont scellées, léchant et mordillant ma clavicule. Je m'approche de ma limite, mais je refuse de jouir avant lui. Un de mes bras glisse autour de son dos, le serrant plus près, alors que mon autre main caresse sa verge. Je passe ma langue sur le clou de saphir bleu qui orne son oreille.

« Viens pour moi. »

Ses hanches se soulèvent une dernière fois et il crie presque mon nom. Il jouit en effet, avec ardeur.

« Sebastian ! »

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair et ce n'est que pure extase, la sensation parfaite du plaisir et de la douleur réunis. Je m'enfonce en lui et l'emplis du plaisir qui me submerge à mon tour. Hors d'haleine, je m'effondre contre la tête de lit. Je glisse plus bas sur le lit en l'attirant auprès de moi.

Après quelques instants, je me retire et le laisse rouler sur le côté, allongé tout près. Nous essayons tant bien que mal de reprendre notre souffle, mais je sais d'après le sourire qui se dessine sur son visage que lui et moi pensons à la même chose. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me sens bien. Peut-être même heureux. Et la cause de ce changement se trouve allongée juste à côté de moi et me regarde. Mon sentiment de bien-être n'est pas dû à ce que nous venons juste de faire. Non, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est de nouveau là.

Je ne me berce pas d'illusions. Je reste douloureusement conscient de mon contrat avec John Anderson. Même maintenant, alors qu'un de mes bras enlace mon Jeune Maître, les contours bien visibles des lignes noires qui sillonnent ma main sont là pour me rappeler que je suis encore au service de deux maîtres à la fois. Toutefois, l'idée que mon second contrat touche à son terme m'exalte étrangement. C'est mal. Je me suis toujours enorgueilli de ma loyauté envers les maîtres que j'ai servis, aussi déplaisants soient-ils. Cependant, ça ne signifie pas que je doit être triste d'achever ce contrat. Je pourrai bientôt retourner auprès de mon Jeune Maître une bonne fois pour toutes. J'ai maudit le siècle passé. Avant même mon contrat avec John Anderson, je ne faisais rien de productif de mon temps. On aurait dit une période de deuil plutôt qu'une transition passagère. Pour un démon, c'est aussi répugnant que disgracieux. Cela n'arrivera plus.

Il me regarde avec une telle sincérité, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mes doigts errent au hasard sur ses hanches. Aucune parole n'est échangée, nous n'en avons pas besoin. Il est si beau. Malgré tout, je peux maintenant voir des choses qui me font encore plus regretter de l'avoir quitté. Mes doigts effleurent ses côtes et redessinent une fine ligne surélevée qui sillonne sa peau.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Jeune Maître ? »

Il baisse les yeux sur ma main et hausse les épaules.

« Une cicatrice.  
— Merci, j'avais remarqué. Comment l'avez-vous eue ? Elle n'était pas là quand je suis parti.  
— Non, c'est vrai, consent-il. J'ai engagé des gardes du corps mais même eux ne peuvent pas tout arrêter. Celle-là provient d'une fusillade. J'en ai quelques unes comme ça. Ça n'a mis que quelques semaines à guérir. »

Il remarque ma mine renfrognée et renifle d'un air suffisant.

« L'immortalité se limite pour moi à cesser de vieillir, Sebastian. Je ne suis pas indestructible, comme toi.  
— Vous auriez dû engager de meilleurs gardes du corps, dis-je. Si vous avez pu recevoir ce genre de blessure, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas assez vigilants. »

Il me fixe et hausse un sourcil.

« J'ai aussi été blessé quelques fois alors que tu étais à mon service, tu sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, est-ce que tu insinues que tu ne seras pas là pour me protéger ?  
— Jeune Maître – je le rapproche un peu plus de moi. N'aviez-vous pas un personnel compétent, même à l'époque où vous étiez sous ma protection ? »

Il ignore la question et préfère enfouir son visage dans mon torse, avec en prime un petit soupir. Après quelques instants, il roule sur le dos et fixe le plafond.

« Je dois bientôt partir.  
— Ah ?  
— J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaires prévu cet après-midi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de l'annuler encore une fois. Je ne dois pas délaisser la Compagnie Phantom. »

Il soupire et s'assied en balançant ses jambes par-dessus le rebord du lit. Je me lève à mon tour et récupère un gant de toilette de la salle de bain afin de faire disparaître les preuves de nos ébats. Puis, je fais quelque chose que je n'avais plus fait depuis plus d'une centaine d'années : je l'aide à s'habiller. La tâche est si aisée que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais arrêté.

Alors que j'attache le dernier bouton de sa chemise, le téléphone sur ma table de nuit se met à vibrer sourdement. Mes yeux se tournent automatiquement vers l'endroit d'où provient le bruit. Voilà bien la dernière chose que j'aurais souhaité entendre aujourd'hui. Mon Jeune Maître fait un geste dédaigneux de la main, me laissant libre de répondre. Je me relève et m'incline légèrement en glissant un :  
« Excusez-moi. »

J'attrape le téléphone avant de sortir dans le couloir. Je décroche et le porte à mon oreille.

« Allô ?  
— Dé... dé... démon, tu... », parvient à prononcer la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Il est encore tôt dans la journée, même pas midi, mais John Anderson est déjà ivre. Ou peut-être n'a-t-il pas encore dessoûlé depuis hier soir ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas mon problème. Sa voix désagréable se fait entendre à nouveau plus fort qu'il n'est nécessaire.

« J'ai de la compagnie ce soir, deux... très jolies demoiselles. »

Il s'arrête un instant, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir choisi les bons mots. Probablement pas, non.

« Tu vas venir ici pour nous distraire. A six heures.  
– Vous distraire ?  
– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, espèce de... de sale bête », dit Anderson.

Une chute se fait entendre à l'autre bout suivi d'un bruit sourd. Je me demande s'il est réellement tombé. Il grogne stupidement dans le combiné. Une bête, comme il l'a si bien dit.

« Sois pas en retard. Et t'as intérêt à être présentable, ou... ou sinon... »

Il raccroche le téléphone et la ligne se coupe. Mes yeux se tournent vers la porte de ma chambre à l'autre bout du couloir, où m'attend mon Jeune Maître, probablement toujours assis sur le lit. Oui, je crois bien que je verrai John Anderson pour la dernière fois ce soir. Je retourne dans la chambre. Mon Jeune Maître ne pose aucune question au sujet de l'appel et ne cille même pas lorsque je repose le téléphone à sa place. Il n'est pas idiot. Il doit avoir deviné les raisons qui peuvent pousser un démon à garder un tel objet à disposition. Plutôt que d'insister sur le sujet, je dis :  
« Je m'excuse pour cette interruption, Jeune Maître.  
— Aucune importance. »

Il glisse aux pieds du lit et reste debout sans que ses yeux ne croisent les miens. Au lieu de cela, il regarde le lit sur lequel nous avons fait l'amour. Je me demande à quoi il pense derrière cette expression impénétrable.

Calmement, je demande :  
« Jeune Maître, pouvez-vous m'accorder une faveur ?  
— C'est-à-dire ?  
— J'aimerais que vous me rejoignez un peu plus tard dans la soirée, une fois que votre réunion sera terminée. »

Il lève finalement les yeux vers moi. Il réfléchit à la question. Il n'a pas de doutes ni de regrets par rapport à ce que nous avons fait, mais peut-être essaie-t-il de rappeler à lui la prudence qu'il avait encore hier. Apparemment, la prudence sort vaincue.

« D'accord », souffle-t-il.

Sans rien dire d'autre, je le raccompagne à la porte. Incapable de résister, je me baisse et lui vole un baiser juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

* * *

Il est dix-sept heures cinquante-deux lorsque j'arrive devant la façade en brique de l'immeuble de John Anderson. Rien au-dehors ne trahit la vulgarité des gens qui résident à l'intérieur. Je monte rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement. Après un coup poli frappé à la porte, j'entre.

John Anderson n'est pas dur à trouver, bien qu'il ne soit pas là où je l'attendais. Sa voix et le rire de deux femmes résonnent clairement de la cuisine. Le comptoir en marbre blanc est recouvert d'emballages alimentaires délaissés.

Anderson a réussi à dénicher des bouteilles de vin qu'il a ouvertes, et dont la plupart sont à présent vides. Ses compagnes et lui ont chacun un verre à la main, qui ne s'accordent d'ailleurs pas avec la cuvée choisie. Je doute toutefois qu'ils s'en préoccupent. Tous trois tournent leur attention vers moi lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine. On ne peut pas dire que je sois surpris par son choix de compagnie, mais il ne m'emballe pas vraiment non plus. En plus de sa putain favorite, John Anderson a décidé d'inclure l'anorexique d'hier soir dans sa petite fête privée. Elle me sourit bien trop chaleureusement à mon goût lorsque j'entre dans la pièce. Anderson ne réagit pas très bien à mon arrivée. Son sourire enjoué disparaît dès l'instant où il me voit.

« T'es en retard. Et t'es toujours aussi mal fringué. Un peu de classe, merde ! »

Il a au moins l'air un peu moins soûl que tout à l'heure, même si je ne vois pas comment c'est possible avec tout l'alcool qu'il a ingéré. Je suis sûr d'être à l'heure. La seule chose dont il pourrait se plaindre est ma tenue, tout de noir et blanc. Ce soir, je n'ai pas voulu prendre la peine de me changer. Je croise son regard mais ne m'excuse pas.

A ma grande surprise, la prostituée à ses côtés prend la parole avec un accent du New Jersey à couper au couteau.

« Oh, laisse-le tranquille, John. Qui ira se plaindre de comment il est habillé ? De toute façon, il enlèvera bientôt tout ce qu'il a sur lui.  
— Elle a raison, reprend l'anorexique, ses yeux toujours fixés sur moi. Prêt pour un nouveau round, chéri ? Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit...  
— J'ai bien peur que ce soit absolument hors de question, réponds-je avec un sourire poli.  
— Quoi ? »

Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir si elle devrait s'en offenser. Je crois qu'il en va de mon devoir d'éradiquer le moindre doute.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de vous toucher ni de m'approcher de votre corps répugnant plus qu'il n'est absolument nécessaire », dis-je sans me départir de mon sourire.

Elle bafouille un instant avant de retrouver finalement sa voix.

« Va te faire foutre !  
— Tu crois faire quoi là, hein ? »

Anderson pousse la femme sur le côté et avance vers moi, me crachant son haleine à la figure. Il m'arrive à peine à l'épaule. Pour quelqu'un de cette taille, difficile de paraître imposant. Il n'y parvient d'ailleurs pas.

« M. Anderson ? dis-je, ignorant les éclats de voix.  
— Quoi ? répond-il à défaut de mieux.  
— Vous avez établi votre fortune depuis un certain temps déjà, vous savez », continué-je avec un sourire éclatant à la pensée de ce qui arrive.

Mes yeux rougeoient. Je me demande si les deux femmes commencent à s'inquiéter. Anderson n'a toujours pas réalisé ce qui est sur le point de se passer.

« Etant donné la situation, je crois pouvoir affirmer que j'ai rempli toutes les exigences que me dictaient notre contrat. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit temps d'y mettre un terme. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsqu'il tilte enfin. Cependant, plutôt que de le tuer directement et de m'emparer de son âme, je fais ce qui me démange depuis la soirée d'hier. Mon bras gauche s'élance en direction de la blonde avec qui j'ai couché et mes griffes, qui ont déchiré le tissu de coton de mes gants, se referment sur la gorge. Je serre les doigts, lui écrasant la trachée tandis que mes griffes s'enfoncent dans sa chair. Elle meurt rapidement, mais les éclaboussures de sang et le cri étranglé qui lui échappe lorsque le dernier souffle quitte ses poumons suffit à insuffler la terreur aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Les gens comme elle me répugnent, sans parler que je n'apprécie pas d'être humilié. Je ressens une grande satisfaction lorsque je laisse tomber son corps, qui s'effondre dans un bruit mat.

La putain crie et se tourne pour partir. Je ne l'aime pas non plus, pour les mêmes raisons que la femme que je viens de tuer. Après tout, John Anderson me l'a imposée alors que je venais à peine de me mettre à son service. Et même si je ne ressentais aucun sentiment d'animosité à son égard, je ne pourrais pas la laisser s'échapper. Dans le monde moderne, la police peut créer plus de problèmes qu'elle ne devrait en être capable. Ma main traverse brutalement sa poitrine écrase sa cage thoracique et je mets un terme à sa vie avant que son coeur n'ait le temps d'émettre un battement de plus. Son sang s'écoule le long de mon bras et asperge l'homme au sol devant moi. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre.

John Anderson est à genoux à mes pieds, par terre, les mains jointes devant lui en signe de prière. C'est ce qu'il fait en un sens, mais il aura beau prier, il n'obtiendra rien de moi. Il pleurniche comme le faible qu'il est. Pauvre fou. Il sent l'urine. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a mouillé son pantalon.

« T'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Je t'en prie ! Par pitié !  
—J'ai été à votre service pendant un peu plus d'un an, M. Anderson. Et je dois avouer que vous m'avez plus qu'étonné. »

Je retire ce qui me reste de gants. Même à moi, il m'est désagréable de sentir un tissu imbibé de sang qui me colle à la peau. Je les laisse tomber au sol. Je m'en occuperai plus tard, lorsque je me serai débarrassé des corps.

« C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un pour qui je ressens un tel mépris. Venant d'un être tel que moi, c'est un aveu des plus remarquables.  
— Pitié ! Ne me tue pas ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! »

Il ignore complètement mes paroles. Au lieu de m'écouter, ses mains agrippent le bas de mon pantalon. Il essaie d'attirer mon attention en suppliant comme le chien qu'il est.

« Je peux te donner tout ce que tu veux ! De l'argent ! Des femmes ! De la drogue ! T'as qu'à me dire et tout ça sera à toi !  
— De l'argent ? fais-je en haussant un sourcil. Mais M. Anderson, ne suis-je pas justement celui qui vous a aidé à gagner tout cet argent à la base ?  
— Même, je ferai...  
— J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux, lui dis-je. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome.  
— Majordome ? »

Le mot, prononcé sur un ton ahuri, sera le dernier à quitter ses lèvres. Je le ramasse sans peine et le tranche en deux à la force des bras. Son corps se déchire aussi facilement qu'une miche de pain, sang et chair se répandant sur le sol carrelé qu'il aimait tant.

Un instant plus tard, je suis agenouillé devant lui en train de dévorer son âme. Je n'en retire aucun plaisir et remarque à peine sa saveur insipide. C'est suffisant pour me remplir l'estomac, rien de plus. Plutôt que le besoin de me nourrir, c'est surtout pour mettre définitivement terme à notre contrat que j'ai fait ça. Mes gants ne la dissimulant plus, je regarde le dos de ma main gauche où les lignes noires qui la recouvrent redeviennent identiques au motif familier qui m'indique qui est mon vrai maître. Ciel Phantomhive est à présent le seul dont le contrat marque ma peau.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque j'aurai fini de nettoyer l'appartement, je rétablirai la connexion que nous avions et que j'ai bridée il y a si longtemps. Cette petite partie de mon esprit qui me laisse entendre lorsque mon Jeune Maître m'appelle. Je n'ai désormais plus peur de ce tiraillement familier dans ma tête. Je commence à nettoyer l'appartement. Je ne fais pas ça par respect pour les morts ou parce que je regrette mes actions. Je le fais pour que personne ne découvre ce qu'il s'est passé ici, car il serait plus simple pour moi qu'on pense que John Anderson est simplement parti à l'improviste pour des congés impromptus. Peut-être qu'à la longue, dans un mois ou deux, quelqu'un se rendra compte qu'il ne revient pas. Lorsque cela arrivera, on enquêtera sur son deuxième appartement, là où je vis. A ce moment là, je serai déjà parti depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un vienne le fouiller avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le débarrasser.

* * *

Trois heures et quart après que je sois arrivé chez John Anderson, je reprends le chemin inverse qui mène jusque chez moi. Toute trace de sang a disparu de mes vêtements. Je porte des rechanges propres, que je gardais là-bas spécialement pour ce genre de situation.

Je suis surpris de découvrir à quel point je me sens soulagé que mon contrat avec John Anderson soit terminé. Jamais auparavant je ne me suis soucié du fait que j'étais en contrat avec quelqu'un ou pas. Habituellement, les démons n'ont pas de préférences, même dans le cas où leur maître est cruel ou répugnant. Pour dire vrai, certains en tirent même du plaisir. C'est notre façon de vivre, tout simplement. Tout comme un humain doit travailler pour survivre, c'est ainsi que je mène ma vie. Une fois un contrat rempli, un démon finit par en trouver un nouveau. C'est la voie naturelle que nous nous devons de suivre.

Malgré tout, j'arpente les trottoirs des rues dans l'obscurité de la nuit, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me réjouis d'avance à l'idée de retrouver mon maître. Bien que John Anderson soit hors course, je reste conscient que des complications risquent de survenir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de dévorer l'âme de mon Jeune Maître. Ça, au moins, n'a pas changé. Et honnêtement, me nourrir n'est pas essentiel à ma survie. Cependant, les démons ressentent la faim. Des années peuvent passer et je me retrouverai au final dans une situation des plus inconfortables avec cette faim qui me tiraillera. Néanmoins, comme mon expérience avec John Anderson l'a démontré, je me sentirais tout aussi incommodé en passant un nouveau contrat dans le seul but de contenter mon appétit. Une autre option serait de dévorer des âmes sans passer de contrat, chose que les shinigamis redoutent le plus, et que je me refuse à envisager. Ce serait comme fouiller les poubelles à la recherche de son dîner pour un humain. Oui, le temps passant, je me retrouverai face à un dilemme Être tiraillé par la faim ou passer un second contrat. Lorsque cela arrivera, je choisirai l'option la moins repoussante, tout simplement. Et, après tout, il y a différentes sortes de faims. Les souvenirs de ce matin suffisent à me le rappeler.

Le sourire sur mes lèvres se fane toutefois devant le spectacle qui se présente à moi. Des véhicules d'urgence bloquent la route en face de mon immeuble. Les sirènes ne sont pas en marche. C'est donc qu'ils sont là depuis un moment. Toutefois, les phares de deux ambulances, dont une qui s'éloigne, sont allumés. Une voiture de police est garée juste en face du bâtiment. Un policier tente de garder à distance une foule de passants qui s'amasse autour du lieu de l'accident. Car il est évident que c'est bien un accident. Un autre policier se tient en retrait, discutant avec une femme à l'air égaré qui se retient à une des voitures.

La foule bloque la porte de mon bâtiment, mais j'essaie malgré tout de m'y frayer un chemin. L'entrée n'est pas interdite, même si elle est ralentie. Je n'ai ni envie d'utiliser la porte de derrière, ni la sortie de secours pour me rendre à mon appartement. Alors que je parviens enfin à entrer, une femme qui habite au même étage que moi me remarque.

« Vous avez entendu ce qui s'est passé ?  
— Un accident, j'imagine », réponds-je sans m'intéresser.

J'ai déjà eu la malchance de me faire coincer par elle une fois. Cette femme est capable de raconter une histoire de cinq minutes en trois heures, et reste toujours à l'affût du moindre ragot. Je me demande si je pourrais m'en débarrasser en moins d'une demi-heure.

Elle acquiesce.

« Je l'ai vu, moi aussi. Il n'y a jamais rien qui arrive dans notre rue, pas vrai ? Pas des choses comme ça en tout cas. La voiture s'est écartée de la route et a frappé un gamin qui traversait. Elle a touché une autre voiture aussi, et une partie de l'immeuble. On m'a dit que les freins avaient lâché. C'est la pagaille en bas. Quel dommage quand même. J'ai vu l'enfant avant qu'on l'éloigne de là. Il devait pas avoir plus de onze ou douze ans. Je me demande s'ils ont réussi à contacter ses parents. J'espère qu'il va bien, il avait l'air en assez mauvais état.  
— Un enfant ? »

Une vague d'appréhension me retourne l'estomac. Mon Jeune Maître et moi ne nous sommes pas mis d'accord sur une heure précise, juste que nous nous retrouverions à mon appartement plus tard ce soir. Je n'ai aucune raison de penser que quoi que ce soit s'est produit, même s'il a une fâcheuse tendance à toujours se retrouver dans des situations délicates.

« Vous avez vu a quoi il ressemblait ?  
— Pas vraiment, non, admet-elle. J'ai à peine pu voir son visage avant que les secours le mettent dans l'ambulance.  
— Est-ce qu'il portait un cache-oeil ? »

Une de ses caractéristiques les plus reconnaissables, surtout pour un enfant. Ça ne peut pas être lui, mais mieux vaut s'en assurer plutôt que de laisser le doute persister.

« Oh. Non, je suis sûre que non. »

Elle sourit. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle se tourne pour assister au départ de la dernière ambulance.

« Mais il avait de très jolis cheveux. Avec des reflets bleutés, presque gris. »

A ces mots, mon coeur se glace. Je la dépasse et traverse rapidement la masse de gens. La limite à partir de laquelle le policier fait reculer la foule est définie par une ligne d'adhésif posée à la hâte. Une Sedan s'est écrasée contre la façade du bâtiment et de la fumée sort du capot froissé. Une trace de sang s'étale sur le trottoir là où la voiture s'est écartée de la route avant de heurter le mur. Une odeur d'huile et de caoutchouc brûlé flotte dans l'air. J'ouvre la bouche pour appeler le policier, afin qu'il me donne davantage d'informations, qu'il confirme mes craintes ou non. C'est alors que je le vois.

Il repose sur le sol, presque caché sous la roue arrière de la Sedan. Un triangle de tissu noir. Deux cordelettes noires identiques attachées de chaque côté, laminées. Le cache-oeil de mon Jeune Maître.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Enfin le voilà, ce fameux chapitre. J'aimerais bien avoir vos avis. Mon premier lemon traduit, voyez-vous. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a plu/déplu ? Oui, c'est à toi que je parle. Toi, là, le petit lecteur passif. Celui qui met des alertes/favoris discretos sans rien dire. Toi qui es trop gêné, ou trop flemmard. De toute façon, si ce n'est pas toi, un autre le fera... mais non ! Tous les avis m'intéressent. Ceux qui publient ne le font jamais sans un certain intérêt, sinon autant garder nos textes bien au chaud. C'est pour toi que je fais ça, alors vas-y, ose ! Prends tes petites mimines et écris-moi. Je t'accueillerai à bras grand ouverts !  
_


	5. Chapitre V

_Hellow~! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Mais avant ça, je voudrais vous dire merci à tous pour vos review/alertes/favoris. Merci de lire cette traduction. Merci à Alpharelle, Hanna, Ange-like, coccinelle, rosalunamikaelis et Irene (et d'autres que j'oublie peut-être) à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.  
Et merci à Ruize-chan, ma beta, qui assure sa race. C'est grâce à elle si vous pouvez lire ce chapitre ce soir. _

* * *

**Chapitre V**

Je perçois l'odeur de l'alcool et de la maladie bien avant de franchir les portes coulissantes de la salle des urgences. Les secours et la police ont été plus que disposés à me diriger vers l'hôpital où mon Jeune Maître a été emmené, bien qu'ils ne m'aient rien dit d'autre.

Le soleil vient à peine de se coucher et ce n'est pas encore le week-end. Il y a bien quelques personnes assises sur les chaises en Skaï de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, mais elle est en grande partie déserte. Je n'y prête pas attention et me dirige tout droit vers la réception. A mon arrivée, l'infirmière assise derrière le bureau lève la tête. Au lieu de me demander ce qu'elle peut faire pour moi, elle attrape directement un formulaire d'admission. J'ai l'air si mal en point que ça ? Je lève une main pour l'arrêter.

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas besoin de consultation. Je cherche quelqu'un. Une ambulance l'a déposé il y a peu. »

Elle me regarde d'un air sceptique, mais repose le formulaire. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retourne vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

« C'est à quel nom ?  
— Frederick Randall », réponds-je sans hésiter.

Le nom que mon Jeune Maître utilise pour mener sa société est le même qu'il utilise au quotidien, même si pour moi il sera toujours Ciel Phantomhive. Il n'avait pas de papiers sur lui, j'en suis presque sûr. Néanmoins, s'il était conscient, c'est le nom qu'il aurait donné. Je me demande s'il s'est jamais attaché à un des pseudonymes qu'il a utilisés.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle entre le nom dans l'ordinateur pour vérifier mais au lieu de cela, elle me regarde froidement comme si j'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle connaît ce nom, et je doute que ce soit à cause de son âge ou des raisons qui l'ont amené ici. Doucement, elle demande :

« Êtes-vous de la famille ?  
— Il est sous ma garde », lui dis-je sans ciller.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, je suis son tuteur, mais pas dans le sens où elle le conçoit. Je n'ai peut-être pas vraiment assuré ces derniers temps, mais qu'importe pour le moment. J'en ai assez entendu pour comprendre qu'il était encore en vie lorsqu'ils l'ont dégagé du lieu de l'incident mais je ne sais pas à quel point ses blessures sont graves. Il est aussi possible que quelque chose soit arrivé pendant le trajet. Cet hôpital est l'un des meilleurs de la ville et je ne crois pas que ce soit bon signe qu'on l'ait amené ici. Après tout, la clinique à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez moi aurait amplement suffi pour traiter des blessures mineures. Pourtant, des blessures mineures n'auraient pas laissé autant de sang sur le ciment derrière la voiture.

Derrière son bureau, la femme hésite sur la marche à suivre. Je n'imagine même pas à quoi doit ressembler son dossier dans leurs fichiers. Peut-être mon Jeune Maître est-il parvenu à entrer de fausses informations pour le rendre plus crédible ? Je me demande quelle est la date de naissance qu'il a utilisée. Après un long moment, la femme laisse échapper un long soupir. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a certaines choses que j'ignore. Je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans un hôpital depuis pas mal de temps, mais je ne crois tout de même pas que sa réaction soit normale.

« Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?  
— Sebastian Michaelis. »

Elle n'ajoute rien. Au bout d'un moment, elle se lève et s'excuse. Elle revient accompagnée d'une autre infirmière. Celle-ci me fait signe de la suivre et me mène dans un coin tranquille, loin des autres patients. Elle me regarde d'un air désolé.

« Je m'excuse pour l'attente, M. Michaelis. M. Randall a déjà été hospitalisé dans cet établissement auparavant, mais jamais accompagné par son... par vous.  
— Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ? questionné-je.  
— Bien sûr, répond-elle. Il est arrivé à l'hôpital i peu près vingt minutes. Il est actuellement en salle d'opération. La police a appelé pour nous prévenir que quelqu'un allait arriver, vous devez donc savoir qu'il a été impliqué dans un accident de voiture.  
— Ses blessures sont graves ? » je demande.

Seule sa vie m'importe. Elle fronce les sourcils un instant avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous dire pour l'instant. »

Sur la défense, elle lève une main devant mon air sombre.

« Pas parce que je veux vous cacher des informations, M. Michaelis. On l'a emmené d'urgence en chirurgie et je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce qu'on va découvrir. Je peux vous dire qu'il a été admis en chirurgie à cause d'une hémorragie. S'il ne s'agissait pas de M. Randall, je n'aurais même pas pu vous en dire autant.  
— Je vois. »

De longues secondes silencieuses passent sans que je ne sache quoi demander. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

« Je sais que vous devez être inquiet à son sujet, mais pour l'instant vous ne pouvez qu'attendre et prier. »

Elle me sourit. Je ne trouve même pas la force de relever l'ironie de ses mots, même si elle se trouve être fortuite.

« Il y a une salle d'attente juste au bout de ce couloir. Asseyez-vous là et soyez patient. Je viendrai vous avertir dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. »

* * *

M'asseoir et ne rien faire sont deux choses dans lesquelles je devrais exceller après mon service auprès de John Anderson. En dépit des apparences, les chaises de l'hôpital sont inconfortables, mais il faut s'en contenter. J'entends défiler les _tic tac _de l'horloge accrochée au mur. Deux heures ont passé depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cet hôpital, et j'ignore toujours comment va mon Jeune Maître.

C'est une émotion avec laquelle je suis déjà familier. Je l'ai déjà ressentie auparavant. Un sentiment de malaise à l'idée de ne pas connaître ses blessures, de ne pas savoir si sa vie est menacée. Néanmoins, par le passé, ce sentiment n'était que diffus. Je ne l'ai ressenti qu'une seule fois à la vue de ses assaillants se jetant sur lui avant d'intervenir. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour me mettre entre lui et le danger qui le menace. Je ne suis pas habitué à ressentir ce genre de chose, et sûrement pas pendant aussi longtemps. Ça ne présage rien de bon. Je relève la tête chaque fois que j'entends des bruits de pas en provenance du couloir.

Pour une fois, je crois être capable de comprendre ce qu'un humain peut éprouver. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, et je déteste ça. Tout comme être confronté aux mêmes questions qu'un vulgaire mortel. Voilà ce qu'il a fait de moi. Avant de le quitter, il n'y avait aucun problème que je ne pouvais résoudre. J'étais la solution, la réponse à chacun de ses besoins et de ses envies. La situation dans laquelle il est actuellement est différente. Il n'y a pas de solution. Je ne peux rien faire pour le sauver cette fois.

Il y a presque une heure, j'ai retiré le gant qui recouvrait ma main gauche. J'ai depuis passé le plus clair de mon temps à étudier les lignes de notre contrat qui ornent ma peau. Il est toujours vivant. La présence du sceau en est la preuve. Depuis le moment où j'ai découvert qu'il a été blessé, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. A propos de mes devoirs envers lui. De notre contrat. J'ai même pensé au lien qui nous unit, celui-là même que j'ai presque totalement brisé au moment où je l'ai quitté et que je n'ai pas encore restauré.

Après m'être débarrassé d'Anderson, j'ai été impatient de le rétablir. Je le voulais. Et je le veux toujours. Lorsqu'un accord est passé entre un démon et un humain, le démon doit marquer cet humain du sceau de leur contrat. Plus celui-ci est voyant, plus fort sera le lien qui les unit. Quoi qu'il puisse advenir, le démon ne perdra jamais la trace de son maître. Il le suivrait même jusqu'au plus profond des Enfers s'il le fallait, et la connexion resterait toujours intacte.

Ces liens profonds qui nous relient mon maître et moi sont entourés par les ténèbres et le désespoir. Ainsi je suis capable de le retrouver et de m'emparer de son âme même s'il en venait à me fuir. Les humains qui se bercent d'illusions en croyant que les démons sont des créatures miséricordieuses feraient mieux de se souvenir de la nature exacte de la connexion qui les relient. Pourtant, je ne désire pas rétablir notre lien pour des raisons malveillantes. Je souhaite juste pouvoir sentir sa présence de l'autre côté, où qu'il puisse être.

Le bruit de l'horloge est la seule chose qui m'accompagne lorsque je ferme les yeux et m'ouvre à lui, aux fils ténus de notre contrat. Bien que je les aie coupés et m'en sois débarrassés, les balayant de ma conscience, il sont encore là. Fragiles et précaires, ils hantent toujours et malgré tout les limites de mon esprit. Je me souviens des promesses que nous nous sommes faites lorsque je l'ai trouvé sur cet autel, mourant, il y a de cela tant d'années. Son corps brisé, son sang sur le sol de pierre. Toutes ces choses rapprochent son esprit du mien, et je sais qu'il est une fois encore allongé sur une table, brisé et en sang, quelques salles plus loin.

Pas de magie dans l'air ni de lumière aveuglante au moment où je raccommode notre lien. Juste une sensation vague, chaleureuse, quelque part tout au fond de moi. Au tout début de notre accord, je n'avais pas conscience de sa présence à moins de la chercher précisément. Je ne m'en préoccupais d'ailleurs pas sauf parfois, comme cette fois où il fut enlevé. Mais le temps passant, j'ai pris l'habitude de garder notre connexion sans arrêt ouverte. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit. Il était toujours avec moi. Maintenant, j'ose seulement espérer que ce soir ne sera pas le dernier, alors même que je ne peux pas veiller à ses côtés. Je peux le sentir, mais je ne parviens pas à distinguer si ses blessures sont sérieuses. Je sais que c'est le cas. Un os cassé ou une plaie à refermer ne prendrait pas autant de temps. Mais au-delà de ça, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir. Je ne peux rien y faire, et ça me frustre. Je ne peux qu'attendre.

Mes yeux se tournent pour la énième fois vers l'horloge et j'observe l'aiguille des secondes faire un tour. Mon attente touche à sa fin. Je relève lentement la tête en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

« M. Michaelis. »

Je me lève. Ce n'est pas l'infirmière d'avant mais un homme qui se présente devant moi, et il sait apparemment qui je suis. A dire vrai, je suis plutôt surpris que personne n'ait essayé de vérifier mon identité. C'est peut-être la procédure standard. De plus je doute que quelqu'un soit venu demander mon Jeune Maître. L'homme affiche un air très professionnel malgré le fait qu'il porte encore sa blouse médicale. Un docteur. Je présume qu'il est venu m'apporter des nouvelles. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que le médecin vienne me parler en personne. Je sais seulement qu'il est toujours en vie. Je lui serre la main.

« Il est sorti du bloc ?  
— En effet. Je sais que l'infirmière avec qui vous avez parlé tout à l'heure n'a pas pu vous donner beaucoup de détails. Frederick a souffert de plusieurs fractures à la jambe, d'une côte cassée, d'une hémorragie interne et d'une abrasion de l'abdomen et de la hanche gauche, dit-il. Notre souci principal a été d'arrêter le saignement. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang le temps d'arriver ici. Mais nous sommes parvenus à arrêter l'hémorragie et nous nous sommes occupés de la jambe. Nous avons également pansé l'abrasion mais il faudra garder un oeil dessus. Il n'y a par contre rien que nous puissions faire pour la côte cassée. Il n'y a que son corps qui puisse s'occuper de ça, avec du repos. Nous l'avons mis sous analgésiques pour atténuer la douleur. Je crois cependant qu'il pourra rentrer chez lui d'ici peu. Il a eu beaucoup de chance.  
— Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »

Ma réponse n'exprime pas tout le soulagement que je ressens. Un sourire apparaît tout de même sur le visage du médecin. Je me demande si mes émotions transparaissent sur mon visage plus que je ne le voudrais.

« D'ordinaire, nous devrions le garder en soins intensifs du service pédiatrie pendant deux ou trois jours pour pouvoir le surveiller, mais – il s'arrête, hésite sur la suite – vous devez avoir conscience de ce que vous représentez pour cet hôpital. Etant donné les circonstances, j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit transféré dans une chambre privée. On l'y conduira d'ici une heure, et vous pourrez aller le retrouver. Nous discuterons de la suite une fois qu'il sera installé.  
— Merci », fais-je.

J'enregistre à peine lorsqu'il me donne le numéro de chambre dans laquelle mon Jeune Maître va être placé. Il me serre la main et s'en va.

* * *

Je doute que j'aurais eu du mal à deviner où était mon Jeune Maître, même si l'on ne m'avait pas dit dans quelle chambre il serait transféré. Elle se trouve dans un couloir qui semble peu occupé, dans une des ailes les plus vastes de l'hôpital. La porte de la chambre en elle-même n'a rien de particulier, en bois brun, neutre, marquée du numéro 826. Les deux hommes postés devant, en revanche, n'ont rien d'anodin. Tous deux sont grands et visiblement bien bâtis, habillés en noir des pieds à la tête ; ils gardent les yeux fixés droit devant eux sans ciller. Ce sont certainement les gardes du corps dont il m'a parlé tout à l'heure. Comme je m'approche de la porte, l'un des deux jette un coup d'oeil à une chose qu'il tient à la main avant de relever la tête vers moi. Il m'observe attentivement pendant une seconde avant de hocher la tête en direction de l'homme à ses côtés. Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte, il me lance :  
« Entrez, M. Michaelis. Nous vous attendions. »

En le dépassant pour ouvrir la porte, j'aperçois l'objet que le garde tient dans sa main. C'est une photographie de mon Jeune Maître, de moi et des autres domestiques avec qui je travaillais auparavant. C'est la même photo que j'ai pu voir il n'y a pas si longtemps. Cela fait moins d'une semaine que je suis accidentellement tombé sur mon Jeune Maître dans cette petite boulangerie. Il semble qu'il ait déjà décidé de me réintégrer à sa vie. Tout a été si rapide que je me demande si j'ai vraiment été le seul à regretter le siècle dernier. La porte se referme derrière moi tandis que j'entre finalement dans la chambre et le vois, petite figure frêle allongée sur le vaste lit d'hôpital De chaque côté se trouvent plusieurs moniteurs et d'autres machines émettant des bruits stridents. Une perfusion est suspendue à sa perche métallique à côté d'une deuxième pochette, plus petite, qui rejoint la même ligne. Chambre privée ou pas, ça ne change pas des soins intensifs.

Je suis soulagé rien que de le voir. Je marche silencieusement jusqu'à côté du lit et m'arrête un moment pour contempler son visage. Mon Jeune Maître. Sa peau est pâle, cireuse. Ses cheveux sont en désordre. Son odeur est dissimulée par celles des produits chimiques et des médicaments. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de le voir que maintenant. Je me penche au-dessus du lit et dépose un baiser sur son front. Maintenant que j'ai la preuve qu'il est toujours en vie, je me sens rassuré.

J'ai été si près de le perdre ce soir. Je ne veux plus y penser. Pour moi, la mort ne signifie rien. Chez les hommes, elle est inévitable et sans conséquences. Lorsqu'elle est perpétrée par ma main, j'y trouve du plaisir. Quand j'ai pris la décision que je regrette encore de quitter mon maître, j'ai même souhaité qu'il vive et meure normalement, comme n'importe quel être humain. Je ne me pose même pas la question de savoir pourquoi je m'en préoccupe aujourd'hui. Je sais exactement pourquoi l'idée de sa mort me dérange, et il n'y a aucun problème vis-à-vis de ce que je peux éprouver pour lui. D'un autre côté, je préfère éviter de penser que ma présence auprès de lui cet après-midi aurait pu éviter cet accident. J'en suis étonnamment mal à l'aise.

Quelqu'un toque doucement. Je me redresse, instaure entre nous une distance convenable avant que la porte s'ouvre. Le médecin qui est venu me parler plus tôt entre avec un sourire professionnel puis s'avance vers moi.

« Je vois que vous avez réussi à trouver votre chemin sans encombres.  
— Oui, merci, réponds-je.  
— Très bien, très bien. »

Il baisse les yeux vers mon Jeune Maître et, je le vois, vérifie aussi les moniteurs qui entourent le lit. C'est normalement le travail des infirmières de faire attention à ce genre de détails, mais voir un docteur s'en préoccuper est rassurant. Je doute cependant pouvoir être complètement satisfait tant que mon Jeune Maître n'ouvrira pas les yeux. Le médecin règle une des machines avant de se retourner vers moi.

« En plus de ce que je vous ai déjà dit, des hématomes vont apparaître sur son corps. Nous devrons bien sûr le surveiller après sa sortie de l'hôpital mais il aura aussi sans doute besoin de séances de rééducation pour sa jambe. Croyez-moi, il a eu beaucoup de chance, M. Michaelis.  
— Quand pensez-vous qu'il se réveillera ? demandé-je.  
— D'ici quelques heures, répond le docteur. Quand ça arrivera, il sera engourdi. Il aura mal à la gorge. Je lui ai prescrit des anti-douleurs en plus de ce qu'on lui a donné après l'opération, mais nous avons une marge que nous ne devons pas dépasser à moins que le patient ne le demande. Vous pouvez utiliser le bouton d'appel pour faire venir une infirmière, si besoin est.  
» Une infirmière devrait de toute façon venir vérifier si tout va bien de temps en temps. D'habitude, les visiteurs doivent respecter certains horaires, mais... disons que Frederick et vous êtes toujours les bienvenus dans notre hôpital. J'espère seulement que la prochaine fois, vous nous rendrez visite sous de meilleures circonstances. »

Encore une fois, j'ai cette impression qu'il y a plus sous leur générosité qu'il n'y paraît. Peu importe. Je suis juste heureux qu'on se soit si bien occupé de lui. Nous sommes dans un hôpital, pas dans un manoir. Mes propres compétences s'arrêtent là où la médecine commence. Je suis bien meilleur pour ce qui est de tuer un humain que de le soigner. Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis reconnaissant envers le docteur qui s'est occupé de mon maître et qui a très certainement sauvé sa vie.

« Merci. »

Il acquiesce et, quelques instants plus tard, se retourne et sort de la pièce. Je me laisse tomber dans une des chaises à côté du lit pour observer mon Jeune Maître. Les heures passent, les unes après les autres. Une fois par heure, une infirmière vérifie les moniteurs auxquels il est relié. Elles prennent quelques notes et règlent des boutons si nécessaire. C'est à peine si elles me prêtent attention. Elles me saluent en entrant et me disent au revoir en partant, pas plus.

Je n'aime pas avoir autant de temps pour réfléchir à la situation. Quand je pense que trois jours seulement ont passé depuis que je l'ai retrouvé. Ils m'ont paru beaucoup plus longs. En un rien de temps, tout a changé. L'air de rien, ce garçon endormi à environ un mètre de moi est parvenu à chambouler totalement mon univers. Il ne le sait pas, et je doute qu'il puisse réaliser un jour pleinement l'effet que sa présence a eu sur ma vie. Il en est inconscient et il le restera. Nous, démons, ne nous lions pas à nos maîtres. Nous ne nous impliquons pas outre mesure. Nous ne tombons pas amoureux de nos proies. Nous devenons tout pour le maître que nous servons. Et pourtant, j'ignore de quelle façon, il est aujourd'hui tout pour moi.

Ciln Phantomhive est à nouveau mon Jeune Maître. Je suis à nouveau son loyal serviteur. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille pour voir comment la situation va évoluer. Même si le médecin a dit qu'il a eu de la chance et qu'il pourra quitter l'hôpital plus tôt que prévu, son sommeil artificiel me désempare un peu. Je ne pense pas que cette impression s'en ira tant qu'il ne se sera pas réveillé. Les heures défilent, les infirmières vont et viennent. A six heures passées, alors que le soleil est encore couché, je lève les yeux et réalise que mon Jeune Maître a ouvert les siens. Il a les yeux dans le vague. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit réveillé pour de bon. Tout doucement, je l'appelle :  
« Jeune Maître ?  
— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demande-t-il.

Sa voix est rauque et pâteuse, aussi bien à cause du sommeil que de la glaire coincée dans sa gorge. Je me mets debout et m'avance vers le lit. Je lève la main et caresse ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

« Je ne connais pas tous les détails, lui dis-je, mais d'après ce que je sais, vous avez été percuté par une voiture.  
— Ce n'était pas plutôt un train, tu es sûr ? »

Sarcasme ? Le début d'un sourire étire mes lèvres. Je me retourne pour lui servir un verre d'eau.

« Il faut croire. Vous voulez vous asseoir un peu ? »

Il acquiesce. J'appuie sur le bouton à côté du lit et écoute le léger ronronnement du matelas qui se soulève en une position vaguement assise. Je me penche et l'aide à boire quelques gorgées d'eau.

Je lui demande avec douceur :  
« Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
— Comme si je venais de me faire renverser par une voiture », répond-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

Il secoue la tête lorsque je lui présente le verre à nouveau. Je le repose sur la table à roulettes juste à côté du lit.

« Tu es là, reprend-il d'une voix presque inaudible.  
— Oui. »

Je pensais que ma présence ne poserait pas de problème. J'ai peut-être eu tort de le croire. Je sais qu'il avait certaines réticences à mon sujet. Jusqu'à ce matin où je pouvais sentir son indécision avant de quitter mon appartement.

« Voulez-vous que je m'en aille ?  
— Non. »

Bien qu'il soit encore confus, sa réponse est immédiate.

« C'est juste que je pensais que tu...  
— Que je quoi, Jeune Maître ? »

J'attends patiemment sa réponse. Pendant quelques instants, il cherche ses mots, puis il relève la tête et soupire.

« Je pensais que tu t'en... »

Peu importe ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, il est interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre et un médecin entre. Ce n'est pas le même que la nuit dernière. Cette fois, c'est une femme. Elle traverse la pièce et me serre la main avant de saluer Ciel. Elle doit croire que je suis son tuteur légal. D'une voix chaleureuse et amicale, elle rapporte les informations que j'ai apprises hier soir. Puis, elle les répète à mon Jeune Maître du ton qu'on utilise pour parler à un enfant. C'est étrange. Bien qu'il ait toujours été jeune en apparence, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment perçu comme tel. Oh, je ne me suis pas privé pour l'en taquiner, mais il est bien plus que ça.

Ses mots se veulent calmes et rassurants, mais je n'y paie pas attention. Je suis plus préoccupé par les réactions de mon Jeune Maître. Il la laisse expliquer ce qui va se passer et les traitements qu'ils ont déjà commencé à lui donner. Il se renfrogne lorsqu'elle lui parle de rééducation. Et puis, aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, elle s'en va.

Une fois repartie, le silence s'installe. Mon Jeune Maître est plus alerte qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques minutes, mais il évite mon regard. Je me demande toujours ce qu'il allait dire avant d'être interrompu.

« Vous disiez, Jeune Maître ?  
—Je suis fatigué », se dérobe-t-il gracieusement.

Il désigne le verre d'eau du menton et je l'aide à boire encore un peu avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller fin fourni par l'hôpital.

« Il est temps que vous vous reposiez, Jeune Maître. »

Je pose le verre sur la petite table et m'incline élégamment, puis me dirige vers la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis tout à l'heure.

C'est alors que j'entends sa voix calme qui m'appelle.

« Sebastian.  
— Oui ? »

Je tourne la tête vers lui.

« Je suis heureux – il marque une pause – que tu sois là. »

Je le regarde et mon coeur se serre. Ses yeux sont plus clairs, mais toujours troublés. J'ai conscience de ne rien pouvoir faire pour atténuer la douleur due à son accident. Suivre les ordres qu'il me donne, c'est tout ce dont je suis capable. Après tout, je ne suis à nouveau qu'un diable de majordome.

Incapable de résister, je me retourne complètement et reviens sur mes pas auprès du lit. Ma main caresse sa joue. Je ne peux rien y faire, je n'étais pas là lorsque la voiture l'a renversé. Je n'en veux absolument pas au conducteur dont le véhicule a déraillé. Ce n'était qu'un pur et simple accident. Cependant, je suis immensément heureux qu'il s'en soit sorti sain et sauf. Lentement, très lentement, je me penche et capture ses lèvres dans un baiser. Malgré sa torpeur, il répond à la caresse. Mes mains retiennent son visage lorsque je me recule et, au passage, mon pouce effleure sa joue.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, Jeune Maître. A moins que vous ne soyez pas d'humeur.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande-t-il, les yeux lourds de fatigue.

J'amène ma main gauche à mes lèvres et tire sur le gant de coton blanc avec les dents. Je garde la main en l'air pour qu'il puisse voir les lignes noires qui parsèment ma peau.

« J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être au courant. »

Ses yeux parcourent mes doigts et s'attardent sur le dos de ma main. J'aperçois un début de sourire étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarque la différence par rapport à la dernière fois où je la lui ai montrée.

« C'est terminé.  
— Oui – je souris.  
— Sebastian...  
— Oui ?  
— Ne recommence pas. Je n'aime pas l'idée... » commence-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un bâillement.

Il s'adosse à ses coussins, tout groggy.

« … que tu passes un autre contrat. »

Je retire ma main de son visage et la porte à mon coeur, m'inclinant légèrement en murmurant :  
« _Yes, my Lord._ »

Je doute qu'il se soit rendu compte que je n'aimais pas non plus être en contrat avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même lorsque j'ai brisé mon serment en le quittant, je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce genre de choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, un démon ne s'est encore jamais dévoué à un seul maître. Est-ce bien sage ? Non, pas le moins du monde. C'est sans conteste la chose la plus folle que j'ai faite depuis des siècles, voire de toute ma vie. Et pourtant, ces mots qui quittent ma bouche ont des accents de vérité. Mon Jeune Maître m'a demandé de ne pas passer de nouveaux contrats ; je suivrai ces ordres jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité, même si cela signifie que jamais plus je ne pourrai me nourrir. Malgré tout, je ne regretterai pas cette décision, peu importe ce que le futur nous réserve. A côté de moi, mon Jeune Maître s'est endormi.

* * *

Un autre jour passe. Mon Jeune Maître est en ce moment même assis dans son lit, et qui plus est des plus alertes. J'ai passée la majeure partie de la matinée assis à prétendre lire le journal tout en le regardant se chamailler avec les infirmières un brin trop attentionnées et les docteurs qui ne cessent de faire des va-et-vient. Ils ont pratiquement terminé tous leurs examens et les choses se sont à présent calmées. Les médecins semblent impressionnés que mon Jeune Maître soit réveillé et se sente si... énergique. Et encore plus depuis qu'il a affirmé ne pas souffrir assez pour recevoir plus de calmants. Je le suspecte de mentir, mais je sais aussi qu'il est très résistant. En toute honnêteté, je suis plutôt fier qu'il soit capable d'afficher un tel comportement habillé uniquement de sa chemise d'hôpital et sans cesse tripoté par une foule d'inconnus. Je le lui dirais bien, mais je tiens trop à la vie pour ça.

En l'absence de personnel médical, mon Jeune Maître passe le plus clair de son temps à donner des coups de fil. Même blessé, il semble qu'il ressente le besoin de s'occuper de la société qu'il a si bien dirigée pendant plus d'un siècle. Il est toujours au téléphone lorsque j'entre dans la chambre en rapportant des malheureux sachets de thé avec une théière en plastique. Les gardes du corps à la porte ont disparus. Ils ont été congédiés dès la deuxième fois que mon Jeune Maître s'est réveillé Je place la théière sur la table à roulettes et fais de mon mieux, malgré des conditions loin d'être idéales, pour préparer une tasse de thé avec ce qui m'a été fourni par l'hôpital. Il fait la grimace en voyant le breuvage qui lui est présenté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
— Du pré-emballé fourni par l'hôpital, lui dis-je, l'air désolé. J'ai bien peur que votre médecin ait insisté sur le fait que je ne devais pas apporter de nourriture extérieure ou de boissons qui ne soient pas adaptées.  
— Tu aurais pu t'en procurer, si tu l'avais voulu, rétorque-t-il, un sourcil levé tandis qu'il fait une tentative pour y goûter.  
— Certes, mais j'aurais alors été privé de cette expression de pure joie qui se lit sur votre visage. »

Je souris narquoisement et lui me lance un regard venimeux. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Toutefois, plutôt que de l'entendre ronchonner sur la nourriture, je préfère changer de sujet et lui demande quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.

« Jeune Maître, je voulais vous demander, pourquoi recevez-vous un traitement aussi spécial ici, dans cet hôpital ?  
— Oh, ça, répond-il comme s'il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention jusque là. Je pensais que tu avais remarqué. Tu n'as pas vu les plaques sur les murs ? »

L'hôpital s'est en effet appliqué à ce que chaque pièce soit étiquetée plusieurs fois, parfois à l'excès. De petites plaques affichant le nom de l'aile et le numéro de chambre sont placées à l'intérieur aussi bien qu'à l'extérieur de chaque pièce. Il y a aussi de la place pour ajouter le nom des patients qui sont en séjour prolongé, ou pour apposer une autre inscription. Je n'ai pas fait attention à la plaque qui orne cette chambre en particulier, puisque je sais déjà où elle se situe et qui y réside. En y regardant de plus près, tout s'explique. Il y est inscrit : « Chambre 826, Aile Durless ».

« Je suppose que le nom de Durless fait référence à Angelina Durless.  
— C'est juste. »

Il avale une autre gorgée de thé, décidant apparemment que cette abomination en sachet est toujours mieux que rien.

« Il y a environ dix ans, je me suis fait tirer dessus et on m'a soigné dans cet hôpital. Ils manquaient de fonds, mais les médecins étaient compétents. Ils investissaient également leur budget dans des projets de recherche. Plutôt que de laisser l'hôpital s'endetter jusqu'à la perte, j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne occasion pour que la Compagnie Phantom fasse un don avantageux. Chaque année, nous parrainons aussi des campagnes pour la santé des femmes et organisons des collectes de dons pour les enfants atteints de cancer pour le compte de l'hôpital.  
— C'est très généreux de votre part, Jeune Maître, dis-je en prenant un siège.  
— Généreux ? fait-il en haussant un sourcil. C'est de la publicité, rien de plus. Nos ventes ont explosé pendant les six mois qui ont suivi l'annonce du don. Pour couronner le tout, si je suis blessé, j'aurais droit à de très bons soins dans cet hôpital. »

Je balaie la pièce du regard, dont la grande quantité d'équipement mis à disposition. Il est toujours relié à plusieurs moniteurs.

« Peut-être que d'autres changements ont besoin d'être effectués si vous êtes envoyé à l'hôpital assez souvent pour avoir votre propre chambre », dis-je sèchement.

Il ignore mon commentaire et repose la tasse de thé en détournant les yeux.

« Tu as des affaires personnelles à déménager ?  
― Jeune Maître ? je demande curieusement, confus par ce soudain changement de sujet.  
― Puisque tu as accepté de revenir à mon service, j'imagine que tu n'auras pas d'objection à venir habiter chez moi, répond-il, relevant les yeux. Je voyage beaucoup mais je possède des résidences dans les villes que je fréquente le plus. En ce moment, Londres, Paris, New York et Tokyo accueillent toutes des sièges majeurs. J'ai de quoi me loger plus que convenablement dans chacune de ces villes, excepté Tokyo.  
― Je n'ai pas grand chose, comme affaires personnelles. Comme lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler pour vous la première fois, je ne possède quasiment rien.  
― Peu de choses ? s'étonne-t-il, à la fois confus et sceptique. La dernière fois, tu n'avais rien.  
― En vérité, Jeune Maître, les seules choses que j'ai sont celles que j'ai gardées du temps où je vous servais. »

Je ne mens pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais laissé les habits que je portais lors de ce dernier soir passé au manoir quand je suis parti. Je me suis étrangement attaché à l'uniforme que je portais. Ça peut paraître sentimental, mais je l'ai gardé. Je m'en suis bien occupé depuis, même si je ne l'ai pas porté après cette nuit. Sentimental et déraisonnable, mais je suis heureux de l'avoir conservé. Je garde aussi un autre souvenir. Une photographie de mon Jeune Maître, une des rares qui aient été prises. C'est encore une fois incroyablement sentimental et déraisonnable. Jamais auparavant je n'avais gardé d'affaires reçues durant un contrat. Bien que je comprenne l'attachement que les humains portent pour de tels objets ou pour ce qui les entoure, je n'ai moi-même jamais ressenti le besoin de garder une chose qui aurait pour unique fonction de me rappeler le passé. Je vis dans le présent. Les humains les utilisent pour se bercer d'illusions, confondant ainsi passé et présent. Je n'ai jamais eu de telles illusions, et pourtant je les ai tout de même gardées.

Du haut de son lit d'hôpital, mon maître me regarde toujours avec scepticisme.

« Qu'as-tu gardé ?  
― L'uniforme que je portais lorsque j'étais votre majordome, ainsi qu'une photo de vous. »

Une très jolie rougeur s'installe sur ses pommettes à la mention de la photo. Incapable de résister, je le lui fais remarquer.

« Pourquoi rougissez-vous, Jeune Maître ?  
– Tais-toi. »

A ces mots, il rougit de plus belle. Il détourne les yeux avec un petit reniflement. Je me régale de pouvoir de nouveau le taquiner ainsi. Néanmoins, il y a quelque chose d'autre que je voudrais savoir.

« Jeune Maître, il y a autre chose. Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de retourner à votre service alors que je vous avais déjà quitté ? Même si vous me croyez quand je dis ne plus vouloir prendre votre âme, ce que j'ai fait...  
– Est fait », me coupe-t-il.

Il tourne lentement le tête vers moi. Même au travers du voile de cheveux sombres qui tombe sur son oeil droit, je parviens à distinguer les lignes de notre contrat.

« Je t'ai demandé de revenir parce que tu ne mens pas. J'ai confiance en toi. Si tu dis que tu resteras, alors tu resteras. »

Je ne trouve pas les mots pour lui répondre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ce serait mentir de dire que je ne suis pas surpris de l'entendre m'avouer la confiance qu'il me porte. Je le fixe. Il le remarque, plante son regard dans le mien et continue :  
« Je préfère aussi t'avoir à mes côtés. Je... n'aime pas te voir loin de moi. Même si tu finis par t'en aller, pour l'instant, c'est ici que tu es. Tu rends les choses plus faciles.  
– Plus faciles ? »

Sans un mot, je me lève de ma chaise et m'avance vers le lit d'hôpital. Je me penche légèrement, redresse sa chemise et passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un semblant d'ordre.

Il feint un soupir d'ennui.

« J'aime t'avoir auprès de moi, c'est tout.  
– C'est ce que vous avez dit, oui. Pourquoi ? »

Je n'arrive pas à me retenir, il faut que je le presse pour avoir ma réponse. Le fait qu'il se dérobe à mes questions est à la fois très caractéristique de sa part et singulièrement attirant. Je me redresse une fois ses cheveux remis en place et l'examine.

« Imbécile », murmure-t-il en évitant mon regard.

Il s'adosse contre les oreillers derrière lui. Lorsqu'il remarque que je l'observe toujours avec un sourire, il rougit à nouveau.

« Quoi ?  
— Vous êtes resté le même qu'avant, Jeune Maître. »

Le silence tombe pendant quelques instant. Puis, il demande :

« Et toi alors, Sebastian ? Tu es revenu. Même si tu n'en avais pas l'intention au début, tu as accepté de rester avec moi. Pourquoi ?  
— Ne vous l'ai-je pas déjà dit l'autre jour ? »

Je m'assieds sur le lit à côté de lui, chose que je n'aurais jamais osé faire lorsque j'étais encore à son service il y a un siècle. Je lève la main et lui caresse le visage pour sentir sa peau douce comme de la porcelaine. Je la retire ensuite mais ne me lève pas du lit. Au contraire, je me penche en avant jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres chatouillent son oreille.

« Vous êtes mon Jeune Maître, et je vous ai promis de rester à vos côtés et de vous protéger. Ma place est à jamais aux côtés de mon maître, qui compte tant pour moi. »

Le frisson que lui provoque la fait que je sois si proche est exquis. Il m'autorise à rester comme ça quelques secondes avant de me donner un autre de ses reniflements indignés et de tourner la tête. Je me redresse et fais mine de me relever. Avant que je n'y arrive, cependant, une de ses mains attrape ma manche et la tire. Je suis la traction et me retrouve un instant plus tard à l'embrasser.

L'effet qu'il a sur moi ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Je ne suis pas habitué à ressentir ça, à ce désir de proximité vis-à-vis d'une autre personne. Mais depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, je n'ai cessé de chercher sa présence. Les démons déciment les humains. Nos vies, nos existences mêmes ont pour seul but de les briser totalement. Et pourtant, alors qu'il est là, pressé tout contre moi, le goût de ses lèvres submergeant mon palais, j'ai la certitude qu'il pourrait me détruire sans le moindre effort s'il le voulait. S'il était mort dans cet accident de voiture, s'il n'avait pas survécu, ç'aurait été comme si mon âme avait été emportée avec lui. Jamais auparavant je n'avais si ardemment désiré la présence d'une autre personne. Uniquement celle de mon Jeune Maître.

Le baiser se termine lorsqu'il se recule. Il me regarde, incertain, comme s'il réalisait tout juste ce qu'il venait de faire. Je perçois toujours du doute dans ses yeux. Il n'est vraiment pas sûr que je resterai auprès de lui. Peut-être croit-il que je vais à nouveau le quitter, ou que je dévorerai son âme pour ensuite disparaître dans la nuit. Le seul moyen de dissiper ce doute est de rester auprès de lui et de lui montrer que j'ai bien l'intention de respecter ma parole.

« Je ne partirai plus, Jeune Maître. Pas à moins que vous ne me l'ordonniez. »

Il essaie une fois de plus de cacher la jolie couleur rosée qui apparaît sur son visage avec la tasse de thé qu'il prend sur la petite table à côté. Il ne répond pas. Je me lève du lit et avance vers la grande fenêtre qui occupe un des murs de la chambre. Malgré mon affection pour lui, le lien qui nous unit est encore ténu. Il faudra probablement un temps infini pour arranger ça. Voilà le résultat d'actions passées il y a peut-être trop longtemps. Pourtant, je ne regrette pas mon choix d'essayer de réparer les choses. Je lui ai promis bien plus qu'à aucun de mes précédents maîtres, mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Ma mémoire n'est pas parfaite, mais je me souviens encore très clairement de la nuit où il m'a appelé pour la première fois. Je me revois nettement ce jour-là. Je revois le sombre autel du sacrifice et la pièce qui le contenait. Le premier coup d'oeil, les premiers relents, le sang qui dégouline de la table de pierre où un corps frêle est allongé. Je suis vieux, même parmi les miens. Et puis, je n'avais plus accepté de contrat depuis presque un siècle. Quelle est cette chose qui m'a attiré vers lui alors ? Pas son apparence, ni son odeur. Certainement pas sa force, étant donné qu'il était aux portes de la mort. Peut-être une intuition, celle qu'il n'était pas seulement ce qu'il paraissait – un gosse mourant – a fait que je me suis offert à lui. Comme pour ma proposition actuelle de retourner à son service, je l'ai tout simplement fait parce que j'en avais envie.

Le contrat que nous avons formulé jadis n'a pas changé ni ne s'est dégradé. Il est exactement tel qu'il était lorsque j'ai écartelé ceux qui ont sali son corps et son nom il y a tant d'années. Il n'a jamais violé les termes que nous avions établis. Contrairement à moi, il ment. Et pourtant, c'est moi qui ai choisi de briser la promesse que je lui avais faite au travers de notre accord. La honte ne m'est pas un sentiment familier, elle m'est vague et étrangère malgré la noirceur de notre temps. Peut-être s'effacera-t-elle au fil de cette nouvelle vie que nous allons construire ensemble.

Derrière moi, j'entends le bruit d'une chose qui heurte le sol. Puis soudain, celui des machines qui s'emballent et de quelqu'un qui tousse. Je me retourne et vois mon Jeune Maître plié en deux sur son lit, une main pressée contre la poitrine. Quelque chose est en train de dérailler.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Déjà._


	6. Chapitre VI

_Dernier chapitre. Il ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde, mais moi je l'aime comme ça._  
_Merci à ma beta, encore, pour son merveilleux travail. Et merci à Zoni pour m'avoir laissée traduire son histoire._  
_Au final, cette fic aura été bien mieux accueillie que ce que je n'aurais cru, et pour ça je vous remercie, vous aussi. _

_Bonne lecture et qui sait, à la prochaine..._

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

La tasse de thé tombe de ses mains et se renverse sur le bord du lit et sur le sol. Quelque chose ne va pas. En un instant, je suis à ses côtés. Mon Jeune Maître halète et serre dans son poing le devant de sa chemise d'hôpital.

« Jeune Maître, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
— Ma... poitrine... mal... peux pas respirer », parvient-il à dire, essoufflé.

Tout allait bien il y a quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'il prononce ces mots, sa voix sonne bizarrement. Rauque. Son coeur s'emballe. Il est toujours relié au moniteur qui marque les battements de son coeur. La machine émet un bruit strident par-dessus le son accéléré de son pouls.

Je ne perds pas plus de temps et appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière. De l'autre côté du lit, l'interphone grésille et une voix résonne.

« Comment puis-je vous aider ?  
— M. Randall a du mal à respirer », réponds-je.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, une infirmière toque brièvement à la porte avant d'entrer. A côté de moi, mon Jeune Maître a les yeux grand ouverts, luttant pour retrouver son souffle. L'infirmière vérifie rapidement les moniteurs, puis sort un stéthoscope pour le presser contre le bas de son dos et sa poitrine. Un instant plus tard, elle pose une main sur son épaule et le pousse à s'allonger. Elle appuie sur les boutons de contrôle du lit pour le relever en position assise.

« Je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle en me regardant. Ne le laissez pas s'allonger. »

J'acquiesce tout en la regardant partir. Sa démarche rapide ne fait rien pour arranger l'inquiétude qui me noue le ventre au son des battements de coeur précipités de mon Jeune Maître. Je prends sa main bien trop chaude dans la mienne pour essayer de capter son attention. Il lève vers moi des yeux où se reflète une peur panique tout en tirant toujours sur sa chemise, comme si l'enlever l'aiderait à mieux respirer. D'une voix que j'espère mesurée, je lui dis :  
« Vous devez rester calme, Jeune Maître. »

Sa main serre la mienne lorsque son corps est soudain secoué par une violente quinte de toux. Sa respiration se fait sifflante et des gouttelettes de sang s'échappent de ses lèvres pour venir s'échouer sur les draps. Surpris, il écarquille les yeux. Il porte une main à sa bouche puis observe le rouge qui macule ses doigts. Je m'entends crier :  
« Jeune Maître ! »

Comme pour me répondre, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer la même infirmière que tout à l'heure, suivie d'un médecin et de quatre autres de ses collègues. En un instant, la pièce se remplit de monde et du bruit du personnel médical qui s'active. Le docteur se dirige directement vers mon maître et vérifie les mêmes choses que l'infirmière un peu plus tôt. Les autres examinent les moniteurs et introduisent des seringues dans les fils reliés à son bras. Ses yeux à lui sont grand ouverts mais ne voient pas vraiment la scène. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, terrifié, et prononce mon nom. Je ressens une vive douleur dans la poitrine, me sachant incapable de l'aider. Il a peur. Il a mal. Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Je me sens piégé par ma propre impuissance. Une peur glacée et tranchante me dévore tandis que je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je resserre ma prise sur sa main. Puis, quelque part, je m'entends crier des parole sans queue ni tête au moment où il perd connaissance, quand son corps commence à trembler.

« Sortez-le de là ! » entends-je quelqu'un crier.

Tout autour de moi, les membres du personnel médical sont en pleine frénésie. Deux d'entre eux me tirent en arrière, mais je ne veux pas le laisser. Je ne veux pas lâcher sa main. Je ne dois pas la lâcher, car quelque chose me dit que si je le quitte maintenant, alors tout sera terminé. Et pourtant, il y a une infirmière à côté de moi, et cette infirmière me dit que je ne peux rien pour lui. Que je l'aiderais plus en restant en retrait et en les laissant faire. Peu importe combien je me bats ou combien je souhaite le sauver, je sais qu'ils ont raison. Je le regarde une dernière fois, longuement, avant de me laisser faire et qu'on me sorte de la pièce.

La porte se referme sur moi. Je n'ai rien à faire à part attendre ici et écouter. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner et attendre patiemment pendant qu'ils s'occupent de mon Jeune Maître. J'entends chaque bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce, chaque toux sifflante et chaque ordre du médecin. Pour la première fois, quelque chose me terrifie. Jamais je n'ai eu peur comme ça. Même lorsque j'ai su qu'il avait eu un accident, ce n'était pas aussi horrible que de devoir lui tenir la main et de voir la lueur dans ses yeux au moment où il réalisait ce qui se passait.

Une infirmière apparaît de nulle part à mes côtés. Elle a sans doute été envoyée par l'équipe qui est dans la chambre.

« M. Michaelis, allons nous asseoir pour discuter une minute.  
— Non. »

Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de cette porte. Je ne veux pas être plus loin de lui qu'il n'est absolument nécessaire.

« Je sais que c'est difficile mais nous devons parler de ce qui arrive à Frederick, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. Le médecin a déjà appelé pour... »

A l'intérieur, j'entends un bruit qui efface toute autre chose. Le son plat du moniteur de fréquence cardiaque qui ne relève plus aucun battement. Je n'ai peut-être pas fréquenté beaucoup d'hôpitaux ces dernières années, mais je sais ce que cela signifie. Son coeur s'est arrêté.

« Jeune Maître ! »

Je fais un pas en avant, incapable de me contrôler. Vient ensuite le bourdonnement électrique du défibrillateur qui se charge puis se décharge. Un long moment passe sans que rien d'autre ne se fasse entendre que le signal constant de l'appareil. Puis, encore, le défibrillateur C'est alors que reprend le signal ponctuel du moniteur. Son coeur bat de nouveau.

Un homme en blouse me bouscule en faisant rouler un lit pliant médicalisé bas et muni de sangles. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre et se glisse à l'intérieur. A côté de moi, l'infirmière ne réagit ni à son passage, ni aux sons qui s'échappent de la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Elle n'a pas remarqué non plus la façon dont je me suis adressé à mon maître. Elle me regarde et prend la parole :  
« Le médecin a déjà demandé à ce que l'on pratique plusieurs tests, mais ils se préparent pour l'instant à l'emmener en chirurgie. Même si c'est un cas d'urgence, nous avons besoin que vous signiez une décharge.  
— Une décharge ?  
— Oui. Comme celle que vous avez signée lorsqu'il a été admis à l'hôpital. Celle-ci sera par contre pour l'opération. Les docteurs pensent qu'il fait une hémorragie interne. Vous êtes bien son tuteur, n'est-ce pas ? Votre nom est inscrit dans son dossier.  
— En effet », réponds-je sans une once d'hésitation.

Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, je me serais arrêté pour me demander la raison pour laquelle mon nom apparaît dans ses papiers. En cet instant précis, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis entièrement focalisé sur mon Jeune Maître et sur la frêle connexion qui tire tout au fond de mon esprit, encore atténuée par son état d'inconscience. L'infirmière me présente une petite tablette électronique sur laquelle je dois signer, reliée à un ordinateur sur une petite table à roulette. Je signe et reporte mon attention sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour lui maintenant ? »

Elle me jauge brièvement pour savoir si ma question appelle une réponse ou bien si elle a affaire à un proche égaré qui cherche seulement quelqu'un à qui parler. Mon angoisse momentanée s'est déjà envolée, laissant place comme il se doit à un air posé et réfléchi. Décidant que j'attends réellement une explication et me jugeant apte à l'entendre, elle répond :  
« La tension de Frederick a chuté et il a fait une attaque. Le médecin pense qu'il doit souffrir d'une hémorragie interne, c'est pourquoi on l'a emmené en chirurgie. Pour l'instant, le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de vous asseoir et de prier, M. Michaelis. »

Ces mots me sont familiers. Les mêmes que lors de ma première nuit dans cet hôpital. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'appeler mon Jeune Maître en criant lorsqu'il sort, allongé sur le lit, entouré du docteur et du cortège d'infirmières. J'ai à peine le temps de l'apercevoir avant qu'on l'embarque ailleurs. Rien qu'à le voir, mon coeur se serre. Pour l'instant, il a plus besoin de l'aide d'un médecin que de celle d'un démon. Encore une fois, il semblerait que je ne sois bon qu'à attendre.

J'ignore quelle expression affiche mon visage, mais l'infirmière à mes côtés semble penser que j'ai besoin de réconfort.

« L'équipe qui s'occupe de lui est très compétente, dit-elle. Vous ne voulez pas venir vous asseoir dans la salle d'attente ? A moins que vous ne préfériez rester dans la chambre une fois qu'on l'aura nettoyée ?  
— Salle d'attente », dis-je sans hésiter.

Je ne veux pas rester dans cette pièce tant que lui n'y sera pas. Je la suis le long de plusieurs couloirs qui débouchent finalement sur une salle plus grande que celle de la nuit dernière. J'ai à peine le temps de me faire cette réflexion qu'elle s'en va en me disant qu'elle sera de retour dès qu'elle aura plus d'informations. Je me laisse tomber dans une chaise et fixe le papier peint vert. Je me concentre alors sur l'impression ténue que me laisse la présence de mon Jeune Maître à l'arrière de mon esprit. Cette légère tension est la seule chose qui m'assure qu'il est encore en vie, mais même là, je le ressens à peine.

* * *

A l'époque où je le servais, mon Jeune Maître n'a jamais été sérieusement blessé. Sous ma surveillance attentive et celle des autres employés du manoir, il a toujours été bien gardé. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'a _jamais_ été blessé. Il l'a été, à de nombreuses reprises. Mais jamais à ce point. Je me demande si j'aurais été capable de garder mon calme, en ce temps là, sachant que la médecine de l'époque n'aurait rien pu faire pour le sauver. Les docteurs ont maintenant les moyens de guérir, de soigner des dommages même sévères. Un siècle plus tôt, il serait mort dans mes bras. Aujourd'hui, il pourrait mourir dans les bras d'un étranger.

Les heures passent, et assis, je continue à fixer le mur, encore et encore. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve aussi mentalement épuisé. Je préfère ne penser à rien. Jusqu'à ce que je lève les yeux et voie une femme en blouse chirurgicale dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je me lève et elle s'avance vers moi. Elle me serre la main.

« M. Michaelis ?  
— Lui-même.  
—Je suis le chirurgien qui s'est occupé de Frederick. Il est sorti du bloc. On s'occupe de le laver avant de le ramener à sa chambre, m'annonce-t-elle.  
— Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix me dit que les choses ne se sont pas tout à fait déroulées comme prévu.

« Frederick a perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, mais ses poumons étaient enflammés Son coeur s'est arrêté et nous avons dû le faire repartir. Bien que nous ne soyons pas sûrs de la cause exacte, qui pourrait être liée à la perte de sang, Frederick a subi une série de convulsions aussi bien avant d'être emmené en salle d'opération que lorsqu'il y était.

Elle s'arrête un instant pour me donner le temps de digérer l'information.

« Frederick a été inconscient la majeure partie du temps. Son corps ne répond pas pour le moment. Ca pourrait être dû à un caillot de sang. Il y a néanmoins une possibilité, même si les chances sont infimes, pour que ce soit un AVC. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on lui fasse une série de tests pour voir si c'est vraiment le cas. Je viendrai en discuter avec vous dès que j'aurai les résultats.  
— Si c'est un caillot de sang, quel sera le traitement ?  
— D'ordinaire, nous le traiterions avec des anticoagulants ou en l'opérant, en fonction de la gravité et de l'endroit où il se trouve. Mais à cause des complications liées à l'hémorragie interne, nos options seront plus limitées, répond-elle. Mais ne nous avançons pas trop. Les attaques ne sont pas si rares chez des enfants qui sont l'objet d'un trauma, et pour votre garçon le plus dur est passé. C'est un jeune homme solide.  
— Merci. »

C'est le cas. Et je n'en ai jamais été aussi reconnaissant que cette semaine.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai le voir ? »

Elle jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge sur le mur.

« Il devrait être dans sa chambre maintenant. Les résultats d'analyses devraient arriver d'ici demain matin. Je viendrai vous en parler à ce moment. »

J'acquiesce et lui serre la main avant de la quitter pour aller rejoindre mon Jeune Maître. La porte de la chambre est légèrement entrouverte et, à l'intérieur, des infirmières font les dernières vérifications. Elles me saluent et réunissent leurs affaires en en me voyant entrer. Un instant plus tard, je suis de nouveau seul avec lui. L'état de la pièce ne présume en rien de ce qui vient de se passer il y a tout juste quelques heures.

Avant sa crise, il me parlait, faisant usage de tout son talent pour le sarcasme. Là, il à l'air complètement différent. On a ajouté un nouveau moniteur, et donc plus de fils lui sont reliés. Les _bips _de l'équipement ainsi que sa respiration font écho dans le silence de la chambre. Je m'assieds sur le lit et prends sa main droite dans la mienne.

Je peux toujours le sentir à l'autre bout du lien qui nous unit, mais quelque chose ne va pas. La connexion est diffuse, sourde et étouffée. Il est toujours là, mais lui ne me sent pas. Pas même inconsciemment. Peu m'importe son apparence. Sa peau est cireuse et jaunâtre ; ses cheveux plaqués contre son crâne. Il est imprégné de l'odeur d'iode et d'une demi-douzaine d'autres produits chimiques, tous plus révoltants les uns que les autres. Mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Je souhaite seulement qu'il ouvre les yeux. C'est comme si tout mon monde tournait autour de ce petit événement.

Comment a dit le médecin déjà ? Il ne répond pas. Je me demande ce qu'elle pouvait bien me cacher. Comme je l'ai fait avec mon maître à de nombreuses reprises, les docteurs dévoilent seulement les informations suffisantes, sans jamais en révéler trop. Jamais plus. Sa main est si petite, elle est encore plus pâle que la mienne à présent. Il n'a cependant pas changé. Ses traits sont toujours aussi fins et bien dessinés. Mon Jeune Maître a toujours attiré les regards. Je n'arrive toutefois pas à supprimer ce mauvais pressentiment qui me dit que quelque chose manque. Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de m'asseoir ici en attendant que le docteur revienne pour discuter avec moi du résultat des analyses.

* * *

La lumière du jour s'introduit par les fenêtres lorsque le médecin arrive finalement. Il est à peu près midi et rien n'a changé. Mon Jeune Maître est toujours allongé paisiblement sur son lit. Le médecin de la nuit dernière entre dans la pièce et j'acquiesce pour la saluer, sans prendre la peine de lâcher la main de mon maître.

« Bonjour.  
— Bonjour, M. Michaelis », répond-elle.

Ses mots ne s'accordent pas avec le ton qu'elle emploie.

« J'ai reçu les résultats des scanners et des analyses que nous avons pratiqués hier. Nous devons en discuter.  
— Très bien, dis-je. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Elle tire une deuxième chaise et s'assied à côté de moi, assez près pour pouvoir me regarder droit dans les yeux mais pas trop, de sorte à me laisser un peu d'espace. Prévenance. Amabilité. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

« C'est difficile pour moi d'avoir à vous annoncer ça, M. Michaelis. Lorsque Frederick a été amené en salle d'opération, il était déjà inconscient depuis un petit moment, malgré ses convulsions. Probablement parce qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous avons toutefois décidé de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas d'autres problèmes. Nous avons fait plusieurs tests, avec ou sans agent de contraste, pour voir si un caillot de sang pouvait en être responsable. Mais nous avons été incapables d'en trouver.  
— Alors il n'y avait pas de caillot ? » je demande.

J'écoute ce qu'elle dit, mais mes yeux dérivent vers mon Jeune Maître.

« Il est possible qu'un caillot se soit logé dans ses poumons avant d'être évacué ou détruit par son corps. A cause de ses douleurs à la poitrine et de ses difficultés à respirer, combinées avec sa hausse de tension ainsi que la légère fièvre qui l'a pris hier, on a cru à une embolie pulmonaire. Un caillot dans les poumons. Comme nous n'avons rien trouvé, il n'y a pas vraiment d'issue de ce côté là. »

Elle s'arrête un moment, baissant les yeux vers mon Jeune Maître.

« Malgré d'autres difficultés que nous avons pu rencontrer, ma principale préoccupation a été de vérifier si le cerveau avait subi des dommages. A cause des convulsions, de ses difficultés à respirer et du fait que son coeur se soit arrêté, son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène un certain moment. Actuellement, Frederick est dans un état végétatif.  
— Un état végétatif ? » je l'interroge.

Mes yeux reviennent vers elle instantanément. Elle choisit ses mots avec une grande précaution.

« Nous lui avons fait passer un PET scan pour vérifier son activité cérébrale et voir comment il répondait aux stimulations. Son activité est très faible. Lorsqu'on étudie le cerveau, il y a différents niveaux d'activité, répartis dans plusieurs zones, qu'on s'attend à voir selon que la personne soit réveillée, endormie ou dans le coma. Même les personnes dans le coma rêvent et pensent, à un certain niveau. Ils répondent en tout cas à des stimuli extérieurs. Frederick ne montre aucune réaction significative, et ce peu importe le stimulus. La réponse est infime et indistincte.  
— Êtes-vous en train de me dire que son cerveau est mort ? », demandé-je, incrédule.

Mon coeur se serre, la peur m'assaille.

« Non, répond-elle. La mort cérébrale implique l'arrêt de toutes fonctions vitales. Il serait incapable de respirer sans assistance. Mais en ce moment, son corps fonctionne mécaniquement. Son coeur bat, ses poumons travaillent, mais lui est absent. Je suis désolé, M. Michaelis.  
— Est-ce qu'il s'en remettra ? »

Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question. Et pourtant, je dois savoir. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Peur ? Colère ? Ce sentiment n'a pas de nom. Comme si les limites de mon esprit restaient paralysées.

« En tant que médecin, je suis censée vous donner espoir tout en restant réaliste. En temps normal, je vous dirais que nous devrions attendre pour voir si une amélioration se présente. »

Une fois encore, ses yeux se posent sur mon Jeune Maître, incertains.

« Mais en toute honnêteté, il y a... très peu de chances de rétablissement. Je suis dans le milieu depuis une trentaine d'années et j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer ce genre de situations plus d'une fois au cours de ma carrière. Nous pouvons attendre. Nous pouvons le surveiller. Néanmoins, d'après mon expérience, je ne crois pas qu'un rétablissement imminent soit probable. Il faudrait un miracle.  
» Je vous laisse seul avec lui le temps d'aller récupérer certains papiers. Je finis d'ici une heure. Vous n'avez bien sûr pas besoin de vous occuper de tout ça immédiatement, mais il serait bon de penser à ce que vous désirez pour sa prise en charge à long terme. Notre hôpital est bien équipé, mais certains établissement proposent des aménagements peut-être plus adaptés à sa condition. Nous pouvons également le garder ici au cas où il se remettrait. Vous connaissez mon avis, je vous recommanderais pour ma part de considérer les autres options qui s'offrent à vous. Nous pouvons en parler plus tard. Je suis désolée. »

Elle se lève, me serre la main une nouvelle fois et s'en va.

Etat végétatif. Alors c'est ça qu'on appelle l'accablement ? Je suis capable de gérer quasiment n'importe quelle situation. Même parmi les démons, je suis considéré comme extrêmement compétent. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je caresse du pouce la main de mon Jeune Maître dans la mienne. On dirait qu'il dort. Dans un sens, je suppose que c'est le cas. Un sommeil sans rêves, duquel il ne se réveillera probablement jamais. Toutes sortes de moniteurs et de tubes lui sont reliés. L'autre bras est raccordé à une perfusion à intraveineuse et d'autres fils disparaissent sous sa chemise d'hôpital. Je ne sais rien de leur utilité. Malgré tout, je comprends assez clairement que mon maître serait incapable de vivre sans assistance.

Jamais je n'aurais pu prévoir ce genre de situation. Je détaille son visage et mon coeur se brise, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ce que je devrais faire. Je lui ai juré de toujours le servir, de ne jamais le quitter quelle que soit sa route. Où qu'il soit à présent, ce lieu est loin d'ici. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le suivre dans le gouffre obscur dans lequel il a plongé. Ce n'est pas un enfant comme les autres. Il ne vieillira jamais. Il ne mourra jamais de mort naturelle. Ses blessures ne sont pas assez sévères pour le tuer et les médecins feront le nécessaire pour le maintenir en vie. Inconscient pour l'éternité. Quelle genre d'existence que celle-ci ?

J'ai mal de le voir comme ça. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état d'impuissance. Je m'avance plus près du lit et je laisse mes doigts effleurer les contours de son visage une fois de plus. Une solution s'impose à moi. Une solution qui fait naître un vide dans mon coeur. Irrévérencieuse, elle va à l'encontre de toutes les promesses que j'ai pu lui faire ces derniers jours.

Une semaine à peine est passée depuis que j'ai retrouvé mon maître dans ce café. Je l'ai suivi sur un coup de tête. Le voir pour la première fois sur le pas de ma porte m'a ébranlé. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le jour viendrait où un simple petit humain me pousserait à mettre de côté mes propres désirs et à abandonner mes ambitions pour le suivre. Lorsqu'il m'a dit que moi aussi, je comptais plus pour lui que je ne le devrais, j'ai su que ma vie sans lui n'avait pas de sens. Je n'ai jamais rien aimé comme je l'aime, lui, et il n'y a malgré tout rien que je puisse faire pour le ramener auprès de moi.

Combien de fois ai-je failli le perdre ? Une balle, un coup de couteau, ou un maniaque qui voulait le détruire, corps et âme. Toutes ces choses qui ont menacé de me l'arracher. Chaque fois, j'ai volé à son secours. Il m'a été si facile de tous les briser, de les détruire complètement. De le sauver.

Au début, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une distraction. Les misérables exploits que s'inventent les humains ont fini par m'ennuyer. Les aspirations des miens sont encore plus insipides et ne m'offrent ni amusement ni intérêt. Bien que chétif et brisé, je me suis offert à mon Jeune Maître en échange de son âme. Un prix dérisoire contre mon asservissement, qui devait durer jusqu'à la fin de sa courte vie. En ce temps là, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ce qui allait se passer. Je l'ai gardé en sécurité, mais pas parce que je me souciais de lui. Et pourtant, j'ai du mal aujourd'hui à me remémorer cette promesse stérile. Je suis pour tout dire incapable de préciser exactement à quel moment les choses ont changé, à quel moment j'ai commencé à souhaiter qu'il vive. Et maintenant que j'ai été si près de pouvoir le servir, de rester à ses côtés, quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que cet accident vient me l'enlever. Mon Jeune Maître. Le seul maître que je désirerai jamais, de quelque manière que ce soit.

J'arrive toujours à le sentir à travers notre lien. Il y a au fond de mon esprit comme une lueur, une sensation chaleureuse. Sourdes et étouffées, ce ne sont plus que les braises mourantes d'un feu autrefois ardent. Cette impression est similaire à celle que j'avais lorsqu'il était en salle d'opération. Je pensais alors que les anesthésiants en étaient responsables. Au lieu de ça, il semblerait que quelque chose hors de tout contrôle soit parvenu à faire bien pire que nous ne le pouvions, le contrat et moi. Il y a quelques jours, mon Jeune Maître m'a dit quelque chose qui pèse encore lourdement sur ma conscience et cela même alors que je prends sa main et l'amène à mon coeur. Je l'entends encore prononcer ces mots comme s'il venait à peine de les dire : « Mon existence aurait dû prendre fin le jour où ma revanche a été accomplie. Non, même avant ça. Dès l'instant où toi et moi avons passé ce contrat. J'en ai rempli ma part. Prendre mon âme était la tienne. Je n'ai jamais voulu vivre de cette façon, pendant aussi longtemps. »

Il a l'air incroyablement fragile. Ses paroles résonnent encore dans mon esprit. Elles me disent tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne crois pas que mon Jeune Maître aurait voulu vivre comme ça. Il est si beau, même maintenant, dans ces conditions. J'aurais voulu le lui dire. Je le sais, il ne peut pas m'entendre, mais quand même je murmure :  
« Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai à vos côtés jusqu'à la toute fin. »

Tandis que j'accomplis mon devoir, à l'intérieur mon coeur se déchire. Tout doucement, je me penche au-dessus du lit et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, encore chaudes. Je sens même son pouls au travers de ma main qui recouvre la sienne. Mais cette merveilleuse chaleur qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était a disparu. Je m'autorise néanmoins un instant, juste pour le sentir au travers moi. Puis j'inspire. Son corps tremble un court instant, puis son âme s'en détache et se fond en moi. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire quel était son goût. Il n'existe aucun mot qui puisse le décrire. Et puis, le goût importe peu lorsqu'on voit son monde sombrer. Cette frêle lueur au fond de mon esprit s'éteint au moment où je m'éloigne de lui.

Privé de son âme, le corps dépérit. Son coeur cesse de battre alors même que je me lève et m'éloigne du lit. Des infirmières entrent dans la pièce. Puis un médecin. Je les remarque à peine. Ils auront beau essayer, rien ne ramènera à la vie l'enveloppe vide que fût mon Jeune Maître. Son corps ne signifie rien pour moi sans lui à l'intérieur. Je viens d'accomplir la chose que j'avais promis de ne pas faire. J'ai dévoré son âme. Je le réalise et une peine infinie se met à battre juste à la frontière de mon esprit engourdi. Je me tourne, sors de cette chambre, de cet hôpital.

Dehors il fait froid. L'hôpital est juste derrière moi. Le bruit des voitures dans la rue m'indique qu'il y a encore du trafic. Malgré la légère brise, le ciel reste clair. Même avec les bâtiments tout autour, il semble s'étendre à l'infini. L'éternité. C'est long. Sans compter que je suis quasiment sûr d'y assister, et ce jusqu'à la fin. Je suis un immortel. A moins d'être tué par une des rares choses capables de me blesser, ma vie ne connaîtra jamais de fin naturelle. Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle j'ai déjà beaucoup réfléchi, ni à laquelle j'ai prêté réellement importance. Mais jamais auparavant je n'avais brisé une promesse faite à un maître non plus. Que faire lorsqu'on s'est promis à quelqu'un qui n'est plus ? Je n'ai plus pris la peine de remettre mon gant après avoir montré la marque du contrat à mon Jeune Maître. Je regarde le dos de ma main gauche. Il est pâle et sans défauts. Aucune ligne noire ne marque plus ma peau. Toute trace du contrat passé avec mon Jeune Maître a disparu. Mes souvenirs et les biens que je possède sont tout ce qu'il me reste de lui. La photographie, mon vieil uniforme. Si je le voulais, je pourrais récupérer sa bague. Il me reste encore de ce thé qu'il appréciait tant. Rien que des babioles sans importance pour quelqu'un comme moi. C'est sentimental. Futile. Ridicule. Précieux. Un seul maître pour toute l'éternité. C'est la chose la plus étrange qu'un démon pourrait désirer. Sans précédent, restrictif et idiot, d'après mon expérience. Mais là encore, je n'ai jamais été très caractéristique de mon genre. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre que de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la toute fin, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous, démons, nous trouvons incapables de ressentir. Tout comme les humains, nous possédons toute une myriade d'émotions, si ce n'est plus. Néanmoins, lorsque nous éprouvons un sentiment, nous le faisons avec une profondeur que peu d'humains seraient capables d'apréhender. Cette capacité, cette faiblesse, est quelque chose que l'homme ne comprendra jamais. Je n'ai laissé mes émotions affecter mon mode de vie qu'en de très rares occasions. Après tout, je ne suis pas de ceux qui se lient. De ceux qui s'impliquent outre mesure. Je sais que je dois garder mes distances, car cette souffrance qui me déchire restera en moi bien plus longtemps qu'un humain ne vivra jamais.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire à présent. Je vais vivre, de cela j'en suis sûr. Pour moi, peu de choses sont parvenues à durer plus que le temps qu'il me fallait pour trouver une nouvelle distraction. Je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une seule de mes deux mains. De ces choses, il est remarquable que l'une d'entre elles soit parvenue à m'occuper l'esprit pendant plus de cent vingts ans. Cette chose, qui restera à jamais gravée en moi, est mon temps passé au service de Ciel Phantomhive, le maître que j'ai aimé.

_Fin_


End file.
